


And So It Begins

by athena606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dydia, F/M, M/M, Scallison, Stackson - Freeform, jerica - Freeform, mahalahey, sterica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've all gathered to meet regarding the Alpha Pack threat. Lydia's there per Peter's request its seems, its not like she's really spoken to him since he oh almost killed her, possessed her, and used her to help him come back from the dead. She can't image why she'd want to avoid him like the plague. But, Jackson insisted saying that Peter had requested a meeting with all the members of the pack and that Derek as Alpha had signed off on this. Lydia didn't understand how she was considered pack but since Stiles was going too, she decided to go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Story takes place at the start of my imaged Season 3 it focus on the beginning of Derek and Lydia falling in love. I'll probably hit at other characters as I love them all but they will be the main pairing. As i started writing Danny and Isaac appeared and perhaps an OT3 looks to be happening as well but we'll have to wait and see how it all goes. [ please excuse any errors its un-beta'd] I hope you like it, reviews are always appreciated. I own nothing Teen Wolf related although I wish I owned Derek Hale.

They've all gathered to meet regarding the Alpha Pack threat. Lydia's there per Peter's request its seems, its not like she's really spoken to him since he oh almost killed her, possessed her, and used her to help him come back from the dead. She can't image why she'd want to avoid him like the plague. But, Jackson insisted saying that Peter had requested a meeting with all the members of the pack and that Derek as Alpha had signed off on this. Lydia didn't understand how she was considered pack but since Stiles was going to, she decided to go with him.

"Where's Jackson?" were the first words out of Lydia's mouth when she got to the meeting and realized he wasn't there.

"Well its nice to see again too my beautiful girl." Peter smirked at her. He still had plans for his lovely girl, but her constant avoidance of him and the rest of the pack were starting to grate his nerves. Didn't she realize she was much more than just Jackson's girlfriend?

"Ew... I'm not your anything. Can you just answer the question?" Lydia said as she flipped her hair annoyance clear in her tone.

"He should be here Lydia." Derek's voice came out steady and quiet, not really looking at the petite redhead.

"I sent him on a bit of re-con mission." Peter stated.

As both Lydia and Derek responded with matching, " You did what?"

Suddenly Jackson breaks through the trees bloody and bruised, barely conscious he falls to the ground uttering, "they are coming..."

All hell breaks loose as they hear Alpha pack crashing towards the clearing and Derek yells, " Run!"

Lydia looks around frantically not really knowing what to do as everyone starts to move and the Alpha pack howls into that night announcing their presence to even the laymen in the group. She sees Scott and Isaac holding up an unconscious Jackson starting to run with him in one direction.

Scott yells Stiles to run with them but Peter is telling them all to scatter. As he puts his hand on his nephew's shoulder, "In more important to live to fight another day that lose all we hold dear."

Derek just nods back at him shouting to his pack, " Just go we'll meet up later. You all know where."

He hates it when Peter's right but he has to admit if only to himself it's nice having his Uncle on his side again. Derek sees his back moving Scott and Isaac have Jackson now its time to make sure the human in pack get out of here safely too. He turns to look at Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles looks back towards Lydia extending his hand to her to run she takes it and starts going. He's holding her hand as he's running for all he's worth. He won't leave here behind suddenly her hand slips out of his and she falls.

Lydia yelled, " Go! Keep going."

Stiles turns to go back for her when suddenly Peter grabs him, " Come on little buddy. I've got you." He's picked him up and kept running as Stiles starts to scream,"LYDIA! You've gotta go back. Leave me and save her."

"How noble. It's seems my beautiful girl is everyone's Achilles' heel."

"What? And What?" Stiles said. "Look, behind you she's find my nephew's got her. And trust me he won't let anything happen to her." Peter smiles as he keeps running not even out of breath. Stiles sees exactly what he's talking about as he witnesses Derek swoops down and pick Lydia up in one he admitted epic move, he kind of hoped Peter didn't look as cool when he picked him up.

Derek saw his Uncle run after Stiles and Lydia just as Lydia falls, that's what running in impractically high heels will do to person. What was she thinking wearing those here, doesn't she realize how dangerous this all is he thinks as he notices Peter pick up Stiles and keep running looking back at him briefly and nodding towards Lydia. As if wasn't already going for her, he picks her up and hears her little squeal as she gazes at him surprise on her face. Why is she surprised he'd help her does she really think he's that big of monster. He just shakes his head and keeps running with her on his mind always on his mind... He's not sure what makes him do it but she's important he just knows it...

Wow... Lydia thought she was all ready to be self-sacrificing and noble telling Stiles to leave her, just a bit pissed that Peter had scooped up Stiles in his arms ala Tarzan and Jane. And just left her lying on the ground cause hello wasn't she his "beautiful girl". Oh well Lydia thought clearly these new Prada pumps where not the way to go when having a clandestine meeting with werewolves. She'd have to remember to invest in flats or sneakers; that is if there was a next time Lydia pondered. And then she felt to very strong, very male arms scoop her up... Derek Hale was her Knight in shining wolf skin...? She was... amazed.

He turned away from Peter and Stiles agreeing with his uncle that the more scattered they were the easier it would be to confuse the Alpha's on their tale or so he hoped.

"They are still after us." Lydia said know she was stating the obvious but unable to stop herself.

"If I'm too heavy you can put me down, I'm pretty sure I can run now." Lydia barely squeaked out as Derek held her closer.

"No." Derek barked. She looked at him confused. He caught himself breathing her sent in he'd been doing that a lot lately whenever she was nearby but now with her in his arms. No way was he putting her down.

"No. I mean look at those shoes you'll take two steps and be back on the ground..." "Hey!" Lydia, exclaimed.

" AND…." Derek stressed before he continued," barefoot you'd just bloody your feet making us even easier to track."

" Well… if you're so worried about them tracking us maybe you should stop slamming into every tree and find a way to mask our scent then." Lydia said on a pout.

"You also weigh next to nothing." Derek kept talking over her as though he hadn't heard her.

He could've led with that last part Lydia thought as she suddenly fell into… "Mud!," she screeched. " Did you just drop me in mud?"

"Lower your voice," Derek hissed, " Or you plan to mask our scents isn't going to work."

"Urghh… fine you could've at least warned me." Lydia said as she lifted her self out as Derek proceeded to take of his shirt and spread mud all over himself, as well. Lydia lost herself staring at Derek as the moon reflected of him, his muscles rippled as he spread the mud over biceps and was that an eight pack… I mean Lydia was used be around attractive men. I mean having Jackson as her boyfriend made her the envy of every girl in school. But, Derek, wow he'd make her the envy of every woman in town.

"Lydia…Lydia… LYDIA!" Derek loudly whispered at her.

"Oh sorry. What?" Lydia said startled out of revere.

"You. Need. To. Spread. More. Mud. Over. Yourself." Derek annunciated every word as though he was speaking to a toddler. Lydia just glared at him as she proceeded to do what he asked. He didn't know why he did it but enjoyed annoying her so much. He just did.

He picked her up again after making sure that she was as covered in the mud as he was and started to walk again.

" So you think this'll work?" Lydia asked him starting to fill disturbingly comfortable in his arms.

"It's as good an idea as any." Derek shrugged.

"So… if I understand Derek-speak and I think I do. What your really saying is Lydia thank you so much for your brilliant idea that is sure to save our lives." Lydia smiled up at him.

Derek just kept walking but he couldn't help the slight smile that threatened appear at Lydia's words.

"Ha! Was that a smile I saw appear across Derek Hale's face." Lydia teased. This time he almost did smile until he reminded himself that, he as the Alpha and he didn't smile just because, no matter how adorable the little red head in his arms was. "Adorable…." Derek growled the word under his breath.

"Geesh… alright I'll stop teasing no need to growl at me." Lydia said as she flipped her hair a far more difficult task the usual since it was covered next to mud. They continued walking into the woods the big bad wolf and the little red head in his arms…

" Ok… I don't hear them any longer I think we've lost them." Derek said as he placed Lydia down again a large willow tree. Lydia leaned against the tree rubbing the back of her neck and toeing off her heels. " So what your saying is Lydia thanks to your brilliance we are going to live." Lydia smiled towards him she was really starting to understand why Stiles had nicknamed him sour wolf. Stiles, Jackson, everyone one else she hoped they were ok.

"Are you going to start that again?" Derek growled at her breaking her from her thoughts.

"You think they're ok?" She asked him, worry in her gaze.

He didn't need her to specify. " Since I'm almost positive most of the Alphas came after us. Yes. I think they're ok." Derek said hoping he was conveying his best comforting face. He grimaced he didn't really do comforting growling again to himself.

" Did you know you have different growls?" Lydia pondered aloud. "There's the I'm actually amused but I refuse to admit it growl. The I'd like to snap your neck but I have self-control growl. The I'm feeling a bit confused about life in general growl." " Stop. Please stop." Derek said holding up his hands as he sat down again the tree. " I get it I have a lot of growls and for some reason you've decided to categorize them."

"I was bored. We walked a lot." Lydia shrugged rubbing her shoulders against the chill.

"Come." Derek motioned Lydia to sit in between his legs.

"I beg your pardon. I'm not going to sit your lap. Thank you very much." Lydia harrumphed as she folded her arms across her chest. Stop starring at her chest Derek thought or she's never going to trust that I mean her no disrespect.

" Oh get over yourself. I'm not one of your high school boys madly in love with her shiny red hair and pouty lips. I'm a werewolf its cold out here and even though it doesn't bother me. I know its bothering you. So just sit."

Lydia looked down at him as she slowly sat against him leaning it his admittedly warmer body temperature. And suddenly she was overwhelmed with how tired she was, " So you think my hair is shiny and I have pouty lips," she said just before she fell asleep in his arms he could sense the smile across her lips as she said it.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had held her in his arms all through the night. He tired to tell himself he'd stayed up holding just in case the Alpha pack got near them again. So that he could keep her safe but that was only part of the truth. A small part at that, if he was honest he just wanted to know what it felt like to hold her. Ever since that night when Jackson had gone from Kanima to wolf he'd been unable to get Lydia out of his mind. Hell maybe it happened sooner that night when she'd walked out of the shadows and blew wolf bane in his face. You'd think after Kate he'd have learned to stay from women that weren't just dangerous to his heart but his sanity too. I mean he'd tried avoiding her even when Peter said she was the key.

A literal key she actually carried with her, what was that? And how exactly did Peter know Lydia so well? They had their own little language he'd seen it more then once and chafed him.

Great! Now he was jealous of his uncle, as if being jealous of douche-y little Jackson wasn't bad enough. And he could admit if just to himself he was jealous he wanted her, someone to look at him like that. To ignore all his faults and lord knows he had many and see the man he tired to be, the Alpha he wanted to be and love him. He thought after the debacle with Kate he'd sworn of women, well at least when it came to his heart, he was still a man with needs after all.

But, the more time he spent in Lydia's presence the more he realized how wrong he was. He wanted that he wanted her.

The sun was rising in the horizon he should probably wake her and get her back home. His little red had people that would be worried about her, that cared for and he begrudgingly acknowledged he was one of them. He heard a sigh and looked down at the most beautiful hazel green eyes he'd ever seen.

Lydia stared up at Derek. He was clearly in deep thought probably thinking about the mess they were in and if it was safe to move now that the sun was rising. She didn't want to bother him and let's face it she was enjoying the view; he really was a beautiful man with his strong profile, patrician like a great Roman general. Lydia suddenly pictured Derek leading an entire battalion in battle against savage Gaul's decimating them all, a breathy sigh escaping her involuntarily. Causing Derek to look down at her, Lydia inwardly cursed she hadn't meant to disturb him.

"Hi," she said in a small voice suddenly feeling awkward in his arms.

He reluctantly let her go,"Hi." he said quietly.

As they both started to rise just staring at each other as they did so. Lydia touched her hair self consciously, " I must look a mess." she said desperately trying to fix her matted hair.

" You look beautiful." he hadn't meant to say it aloud. It just slipped out, but luckily, she laughed.

"No need to start lying to me now to spare my feelings. Or does this sudden niceness mean the alpha's are nearby and we are about to die?" Lydia's laughter died in her throat as she spun in a circle frantically looking for the evil alphas.

Derek was amazed by how quickly she could go from zero to insanity.

"We Are NOT going to die." he said as he turned around making an exasperated motion for her to follow him as he started walking.

"Ok stop. I don't know what I said or did to piss you off. But your walking to fast and my feet hurt." Lydia stated as leaned on a mossy covered boulder. Her 5in Prada's in her hands having long since abandoned wearing them but not yet ready to part with the ruined designer heels.

Derek stopped feeling like an ass in his effort to get away from his unwelcome feelings for her he was literally leaving her behind. His mother and Laura would be appalled. They'd raised him to threat a lady better then that. Turning around to walk towards her, he then came to a stop right in front of turning around and giving his back to her again.

"Jump on." Derek said quickly nodding his head to her and motioning her to climb on his back.

"Jump on... Oh your back.. Yeah ok. Sure who doesn't love a piggy back ride or is that a doggy back ride?" Lydia tired to cover with snark, just how taken aback by the implications of that statement she'd been.

"That's Wolf to you little red." Derek said with an answering growl.

"Did notorious sour wolf Derek Hale just make a funny?" Lydia laughed, causing Derek to smile at her a full-bodied heart-stopping gorgeous smile that had her quickly nodding her head in affirmative as she climbed on his back.

Lydia had a mental argument with the dirty-minded devil on her shoulder that insisted it wasn't her fault she had a healthy imagination.

"Lydia... Lydia... LYDIA!" Derek eventually shouted.

"What?!" Lydia exclaimed she really needed to stop letting her mind wonder into Derek dirty mind territory, yeah-healthy imagination harrumph!

"Are you even listening to me?" Derek's exasperated voice broke through.

"No." Lydia answered honestly as she moved her head over his shoulder to try to look at his face, while still holding on to her heels.

He has the most beautiful clear green eyes. Stop it Lydia it had suddenly become her new mantra along with you love Jackson.

"Sorry" she shrugged giving him a small smile. " What were you saying? "

"Well..." Derek said as he turned his face straight ahead walking with her pressed against his back, her legs wrapped around his waist was temptation enough he didn't need to feel her breath against his ear; a hereto-unknown sensitive spot.

" Maybe next time you'll wear more sensible shoes."

"Hey!" Lydia started but Derek just raised his had to shush her.

"Look." he motioned his had to the beautiful hidden pond. "I figured you could wash off some of the mud before we met up with the pack." he said as helped her off him shuffling slightly.

Was Derek Hale shy about being nice? Well if that didn't make a girls heart patter she didn't know what did.

Suddenly he looked up at her quizzically.

Oh werewolf, super hearing, calm down heart.

"Yay! Water! Now I don't have to look like something the dog dragged in" she smirked at him as she made her way into the pond tossing her shoes to the side. Derek just stared at her maybe he misread her heartbeat and she was just happy to be able to clean up.

" You know the dog jokes get old quick." Derek glared at her.

"If the look on your face is any indication, they never get old" she smiled up at him as she dunked her entire body in the water it was deeper than it looked.

Derek looked on as she sunk into the water, she was exasperating, infuriating, demanding, bossy, and damn it he liked her he really liked her. Given the chance he'd probably more then like her... If he didn't already.

Splash! Derek suddenly shook his whole body after Lydia splashed him.

" Come in" she shouted.

"Oh come on, your not just going to stand there like a guard dog" she smiled at him cheekily.

"Your the one that was obsessing over being covered in mud. Not me." he said refusing to go in the pond with her.

"Derek Hale you get I this water this instant, or I'm going to discover just how many dog jokes I can actually make at your expense." she mock growled at him as she rose from the water making as though to come out and get him.

He quickly stopped her giving in, "fine for the sake of my sanity I'll come in.," he said as he dove in coming up with the water glistening of his body by the morning late.

Why exactly had she thought having him in the water with her was a good idea? Temptation thy name is Derek Hale.

But she wasn't Lydia Martin most popular girl in school, two-time homecoming queen for nothing, she thought as she decided Derek needed to laugh more. And promptly jumped on him attempting to dunk him. He did even lose his footing Lydia thought in disgust.

" What exactly do you think your trying to do?" Derek asked the petite redhead who had suddenly jumped on him, was attempting to dunk him? " Are you trying to drown me little red? " He laughed aloud, " Cause your going to lose," he said as he proceeded to flip her over dropping her in the water as she squealed in delight. Derek Hale was fun, who knew, she thought as they proceed to play fight for dominance.

"Okay… okay.. I give…" Lydia barely got out she was laughing so hard she could barely breath.

"Not until you say it," Derek laughed up at her as he held her over his head ready to dunk her in again.

"I will do no such thing!" Lydia squealed as her head came dangerous close to being submerged.

" Okay… okay… " She laughed. "Derek Hale is the best big bad wolf in the whole wide world. You happy now!", Lydia sing-songed the words as she smiled down at him. She'd never seen him so carefree. It was nice.

"Yeah, Red. You have no idea just how much," he said smiling at her as he gently set her down. The mood in the air suddenly changing becomes charged with electricity as they stared into each other eyes. It was like there was no one is the world just the two of them in their own private little Eden.

"I like my nickname." She whispered…

"It suits you," he said just as softly…

"I guess that really does make you the big bad wolf…" she leaned in closer as she said it.

"I guess it does…" He stared at her mouth as he leaned in closer about to do what he'd been longing to do all night long…

"Lydia! Derek! Thank God!" They both heard Stiles voice burst through the clearing as the spell they were under suddenly broke and they pulled apart. Just in time to see, everyone else burst in.

"Jackson!" Lydia exclaimed as she slipped out of Derek's arms and head back to the shore back to her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.... more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter inwardly laughed at his nephew's face when Stiles crashed in on his little moment with his little Lydia. Peter had been watching Derek and his favorite redhead frolicking in the Hale Pond for a while. He was both amused and disappointed at his nephew, he was too distracted by his "his little red" really pet names, already. And as if that wasn't enough, all the ill-trained betas couldn't find their Alpha! I mean seriously it was instinct. How'd they managed to stay alive all this time without him? Peter was broken out of his revere by Stiles very loud and grating voice.

"Jackson, I found them!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly, relief at seeing Lydia safe and sound coursing through him. He spun around crashing into a moody Jackson, who surly announced, "I can see that."

Geesh you'd think the way he'd been carrying on about finding Lydia he'd be happier to see her.

Stiles thought back at how Jackson had slammed him against one of the abandoned trains, where they'd met up after trying to lose the Alpha pack, when he woke up and realized Lydia wasn't with them. "You left her how you could!" Jackson yelled. "I thought your ridiculous crush on my girlfriend was a least good enough for you not to abandon her."

"He didn't abandon her." Peter suddenly spoke leaning against a pillar with his usual sardonic grace. " I did."

"What!?" Jackson exclaimed heading towards Peter, intentions to do bodily harm clear on his face.  
"Oh spare me the theatrics pup. You're not even close to being ready to take me on." Peter said as he shifted one had into a vicious looking claw using it to casually stroke a raised eyebrow.

" And besides she's hardly defenseless. She's with my nephew. Remember him, Derek, your Alpha. Honestly she couldn't be safer if she tired."

But Jackson was far from appeased as he head toward him ready to get his ass handed to and if you asked Stiles that was fine by him.

"Stop it both of you" Scott suddenly jumped in the way as he held up his hands.

" How about we just focus on making sure the Alpha Pack hasn't followed us here. And we'll look for them in the morning. Jackson I know you're worried about her but I trust Derek to not leave her defenseless."

Hmmm… when did his best friend start trusting Derek, I guess the break up with Allison was affecting more than he realized.

"Fine. I'll wait but in the morning we are going out in search of her. I'll call Allison so if anyone calls looking for her she can tell them she's with her in the shower or something." Jackson reluctantly agreed. Scott flinched a bit at how casually Jackson mentioned calling Allison, it was a slight thing that only a best friend would see really.

And that's how Stiles had found himself traipsing through the woods with Jackson Whitmore searching for Lydia Martin. Talk about reluctant allies, his high school nemesis suddenly by his side searching for their girl together. He'd do anything for Lydia even tolerate Jackson. He thought he'd seen Peter head out too when they'd split up, Isaac and Scott going one way, him and Jackson the other. But who knew with Peter, he always seemed to know more than he said. Stiles just didn't trust him.

He turned back seeing Lydia hurry out of the water, "Jackson! You found us, me. I'm so glad!" Lydia said as she went to embrace him. Yet another Jackson and Lydia reunion hug how many of these was he supposed to witness. But this was different, awkward maybe, why? That's when he saw Derek rise out of the water bare chested, like some kind of ancient concurring Viking, and impressive sight even for a decidedly heterosexual male like himself. Stiles thought as he adjusted his collar. Jackson was jealous of Derek, but why it was… No way... Derek and Lydia had nothing in common it would never happen cause then he'd really never have a chance with the girl of his dreams.

Derek watched her head out the water towards Jackson. And it was like someone was torturing him. He could feel his wolf going crazy inside. He wanted to roar, to shift, to just grab her and keep going. He knew she wasn't immune to him, ironic since she was immune to the bite. He was about to kiss her, he knew it, and she knew it. And if Derek was any judge, she'd been as eager for his kiss as he was to give it. But then… Stiles burst in. He'd need to have a serious talk with him about timing and his not having any. But really what would it have matter, he'd seen her that night when she'd saved him. The way she'd held his face and run into his arms. Maybe or she felt was an attraction, or maybe, worse, she was just curious and grateful. Derek wasn't sure if he could handle just her gratitude. Derek scowled as he rose up from behind her pushing his hair back from his face as the water dripped down around him. He needed to get out of here he couldn't watch her with him.

Jackson had heard her laughter first, genuine and carefree. It been a while since he heard her like that. But hearing it with someone else that threw him that laugh was for him, he caused it, always had, but things had changed and he sensed it. He heard Stiles utter the obvious, "Jackson, I found them"

" I can see that." Jackson said feeling off center even as he felt Lydia's delicate arms wrap around him comfortable and familiar. She'd come out of the water away from Derek straight to him, but something was different her arms were lacking their usual firmness, he'd felt something was different lately, even after their heartfelt reunion when she'd helped him find himself again.

She was his anchor and he squeezed her tighter to him,

" It's okay, I've got you now your safe." he whispered into her ear, looking at Derek coming out of the water knowing that she'd always been safe, Derek had kept her that way.

"Thank you, Derek" Jackson said as he felt Lydia slip out his arms at the mention of the alphas name.

"Yes, thank you" Lydia said somewhat breathlessly with a small shy smile on her face.

Derek never looked at either of them, as he walked saying, "nothing to thank me for," before disappearing into the woods.

Oh yes his nephew had it bad, Peter thought as he withdrew further back into the shadows going after him. This was going to be fun.

"What do you want," Derek said

"Oh so know you know I'm around." Peter said slyly

Derek stopped abruptly eyes narrowing as he grabbed Peter by the collar.

"You were spying on us." He said as he slammed him against a tree.

"Now… Now… its not like I saw anything untoward. After all Stiles burst in just when it was about to get good."

Derek slammed him against the tree again releasing him as he said disgustingly, " What DO you want?"

"To be the good uncle of course. I mean don't you want to poor your heart out to me about the lovely Miss Martin." Peter said enjoying himself immensely at his nephew's expense. It really was ridiculously easy to rile him up.

"Oh why, so you can tell me again to follow my heart. We all know how well that turned out the last time." Derek was about to walk away when he felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder.

With a suddenly serious expression Peter spoke,

" She's not Kate. Trust me I've been inside that seemly vapid shell, beats the heart of a real firecracker. She's stronger than she looks. And she's more then capable of being a match for you."

"Plus she's a red head, I mean the little red riding hood jokes alone a worth a ride on that merry go round." Peter said smirk firmly back in place.

Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle, "She's with someone else. She loves someone else or did you forget." This time he kept walking.

"Oh do you really think so?" Peter said aloud to himself.

"Come on let's get you home," Jackson said reaching for Lydia's hand. "Allison's your over her house for a sleepover story can only last for so long."

Lydia had been staring at where Derek had walked away. She'd seen the look in his face that he'd tried to hide as he walked away from them. It made her heart hurt for him and maybe a bit for herself as well. She didn't understand herself she had everything back to the way it was. The way she wanted it to be, I mean sure her perfect boyfriend was now a werewolf but aside from that everything was back to normal back to the way it was before Scott became good at Lacrosse and Allison came to town. Then why did she have an almost over powering urge to call out to Derek, to run after him? He'd been about to kiss her before Stiles terrible timing ruined the moment. She just knew it, she felt it, and she'd desired his kiss more that she could've imagined. And now that it hadn't happened God help her all she wanted to know was what it would've felt like to have Derek's lips upon hers.

"Earth to Lydia!" Stiles said as he waved a hand across her face. Bringing her back to the present as she saw Stiles smiling in front her and Jackson still reaching out his hand for her to take. These were her boys, Jackson and Stiles, they were safe, they loved her but as she walked into the woods back home one on each side of her, all she could think was but they don't leave me breathless...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is no direct interaction between Derek and Lydia and the tone is a bit different but I think you'll all see why and appreciate it.

Denial and avoidance were her new best friends she knew it, she admitted it to herself and if that meant that she Lydia Martin was a coward then so be it.

It had been almost a week since that faithful night where she'd spent the night in Derek Hale's arms. And she couldn't stop NOT thinking about him. Or avoiding anyone that could remotely mention him, and that meant her own boyfriend too.

Since then the entire group had been hyper vigilante, especially after finding a bloody and beaten Boyd that very day. Everyone was glad to have the quite beta back in their midst. He'd been in and out of consciousness for the first couple days and Jackson had stopped her that morning by the lockers to tell her...

He leaned against her open locker one hand above her the other plating with a tip of her hair, "So Boyd's finally regained conscious and is on the mend according Dr. Deaton. He gave him the all clear for them to finally find out what had happen to him and Erica. " Jackson said. " The Vet is in on everything; I guess that's handy. Considering..." She said cracking a smile about to tell a dog joke but quickly lost it realizing Jackson probably wouldn't see the humor in it not the way Derek would...

Jackson had ended up inviting her to join them at the train depot but she made up an excuse about needing to study. Thank goodness for finals, who thought she'd ever say that but still Jackson looked at her quizzically. He'd been doing that a lot lately like he wanted to say something to her or ask her something but then changed his mind. It probably didn't help that she'd been avoiding him, the most physical contact they'd had in the last couple days was just this afternoon when he leaned in to kiss her and she'd hurriedly given him a peck on the lips and rushed out of the Porsche.

You'd think she was escaping some psycho trying to kill her not her very hot sexy boyfriend that she loved very much.

" Yeah you keep telling yourself that maybe you'll finally stop dreaming of Mr. Growly with the gorgeous green eyes." Lydia said aloud as she stared at herself in the mirror.

" This needs to stop!" she said flinging herself backwards on her bed.

Her cell suddenly singing... ?..If you want my body and you think I'm sexy…? ﾝﾄﾞ

" What the hell!? Stiles" Lydia shouted into the phone as she answered.

" When the hell did you change your ring tone on my phone? I'm pretty fly for a white guy suited you perfectly" she told him flipping her hair even if he wasn't there to see it.

Stiles laughed," yeah well I'd tell you I was sorry but that be lying and I'd never lie to you" he flirted over the phone.

He was at the big pow wow to find out what had happened with Boyd and Erica especially. When he noticed his favorite redhead wasn't in attendance.

He'd asked Jackson but he just given him a noncommittal grunt and shrug. Seriously what did she see in him, so he decided to call her.

And now he found himself being glared at not only by Jackson but Derek too. What the hell?! He thought.

He heard her tickling laughter," oh yeah I guess that explains why you never told me I could possibly turn into a werewolf and that my boyfriend had turned into a creepy lizard thing. Yeah I see that truth telling thing is working really well for ya, Stiles"

"Hey! I call extenuating circumstances...," he attempted to deflect. " But anyway where are you?"

" I've got a lot of school work to catch up on. I wouldn't want you usurping my title as highest GPA" she smiled into the phone bantering with Stiles was always fun. " Besides I haven't seen Allison in a while and I need to properly thank her for covering with my mom the other night" she hadn't really planned on seeing Allison but seeing her best friend was as good an excuse as any at this point.

"0o...Kay" Stiles sounded out a bit hesitantly, "We'll all miss you." he said.

It was the best opening to ask the question she most wanted to know, " whose there?"

" Hmmm well the usual suspects, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, now Boyd of course" Lydia almost screamed into the phone was he really going to mention Derek last l mean get to who matters already!

" Uncle Peter's here and still creepy if you ask me"

"You realize I'm a werewolf and I can hear you right?" Lydia heard Peter call out to Stiles.

She rolled her eyes, " And Derek he's there too I suppose…" she drifted off.

"Well yeah, Lydia. Derek's the one that called the meeting it be kind of rude of him not to show. Not that he's an over polite guy to begin with" she heard a growl come out.

She laughed; she'd know that growl anywhere. It was the - I –want - to – throttle – Stiles – but - I - can't cause - he's - actually -one of my few friends growl. He was there and he was safe, she didn't know why she was so worried about him lately, she just was.

Stiles finally hung up the phone with Lydia; he'd wanted to throttle him the moment called Lydia.

Sometimes being a werewolf was torture Derek thought, didn't he understand that he could hear her talking to him, laughing and flirting. So could Jackson that at least made him feel a bit better. This was getting out of control he had essentially avoided this meeting using the Boyd wasn't ready to be questioned excuse when in reality he was just avoiding seeing her, well seeing her with Jackson that is. Since he'd taken to spending time around the woods in the back of her house where he had a clear view to her window. Jackson hadn't come over once although he'd made attempts but she'd made one excuse after another leaving Derek both thrilled and confused.

He'd been late to his own meeting since he was busy waiting to see her come home, yes he was pathetic not to mention stalkerish. This time Jackson hadn't let her just burst out of his Porsche, whatever that's an - I'm – overcompensating - for - something - car if ever I saw one, Camaro's were better.

"Lydia" Jackson called, a bit whiny if you asked Derek.

" Yeah? Jackson." Lydia had asked all sunshine and bounce and yes, shiny freaking hair. But there was always something about the way she interacted with Jackson that made Derek feel she was hiding something, maybe her true self. It was as though she was overly cautious around him. He thought maybe it was left over anxiety from almost being killed by your formerly a lizard boyfriend but he didn't really think so.

" I was thinking maybe you could come to the meeting Derek called about the Alpha's and Boyd. It's long overdue but maybe afterwards we could hangout its been awhile," Jackson said as he stroked his had up and down her arms slowly. Hangout? Was that code for sex Derek wondered? And was he questioning his abilities as an Alpha? God all he wanted to do was rip the young betas throat out. It didn't help that he felt oddly bonded to the little bastard. But, Lydia wasn't his, she wasn't his girlfriend and he had no right to feel as possessive over as he did, luckily for both his sanity and Jackson continued breathing she gave him a quick peck and mentioned something about studying for finals. Good girl.

"Hey earth to sour wolf, is this meeting starting or what?" Stiles loudly interrupted his thoughts, an event for once appreciated.

"Yes." Derek said curtly to Stiles. "Boyd why don't you fill us in on what happened..."

Lydia knocked on Allison's door; she was usually home these days not even training with her dad. Every since her mom died and she went a bit postal going all warrior princess KILL THEM ALL on everyone, she'd been keeping to herself. Lydia couldn't really blame her. Yeah her best friend came from a werewolf hunting family and her boyfriend and... Other people were werewolves can you say AWKWARD...

Mr. Argent opened the door, " hi Lydia, it's good to see you. She's upstairs." he stepped back to let her in.

Lydia bounced up the stairs calling out a, " thanks Mr. argent"

Bursting through Allison's door, she leaned back exclaiming; " your dad is such a DILF! " she laughed at Allison's disgusted face.

"Ewwww..." Allison said laughing while throwing a pillow at her best friend.

" So to what do I owe the pleasure? You're becoming as big of a homebody as me or did you just come to ogle my dad?"

" Yeah not that wouldn't be fun but I don't need another guy to add on my list" Lydia said as she threw herself back on Allison's bed listlessly.

"Huh?" said Allison intrigued," I thought things with Jackson were going story book perfect after the big I literally had the key to your salvation thing." Allison said as she too lay back on the bed as they faced each other side by side.

" Yeah… Not quite so happily ever after." Lydia said relieved to get it out.

It was the first time she'd said it aloud. And it felt surprisingly good to admit it.

"These last couple of months have been so life changing. I mean I almost died, got my mind hijacked, and raised a werewolf back from the dead. And all throughout I just wanted to go back to normal. You know back to being the most popular girl at school with the most beautiful boy, the envy of all. Was that really to much to ask for?" Lydia looked at her a bit of humor lacing her voice.

"Yeah… I think I can maybe relate." Allison said turning to look at the ceiling a small smile on her lips.

"But considering there is nothing I can do about my now off-again relationship with Scott is." Allison said, " What's this about another guys on the list? Did Stiles finally go for it and admit how crazy he is about you?"

"He doesn't have to admit it." Lydia tired to say it in the least possible conceited way," I get that Stiles, cares for me. And sometimes I wish I felt the same way. Lord knows it be a whole lot easier then what I'm currently feeling." She sat up and walked toward the window suddenly drawn to it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allison questioned as she sat up on her bed Indian style to look directly at her friends back. She'd been in her own head lately so much, wallowing in her mistakes, that Lydia's words finally brought her out of her own slump. Maybe she'd missed something crucial about her best friend. Lydia was the only real girlfriend she'd ever made and she valued her too much to let a statement like that go by unquestioned.

"What do you think about Jackson? I mean what do you think about me and Jackson and just everything?" Lydia said turning around and leaning against the windowsill.

"Honestly?" Allison replied cautiously.

"Yes Honestly." Lydia rolled her eyes," or else I wouldn't have asked."

"Well… in that case. I like Jackson don't get me wrong. I can see a lot of good in him. That he's not the superior jock he pretends to be. But well… he also hasn't been a very good boyfriend to you." Allison stopped trying to judge her friends reaction to her words.

"Go on…" Lydia said.

" Your smart and funny. You're really thoughtful and helpful. You embraced me as a friend the minute we met and along with Scott made Beacon Hills feel like home. And I just don't think Jackson ever valued that. Or even knows that side of you." Allison took a breath and continued trying to get it all out as fast as possible. " It's like you don't let him see you. The real you like your afraid he'll leave or change his mind your relationship. And don't get me wrong its not that I don't think he cares for you cause I do. I think the whole not killing you while he was a Kanima kind goes a long way towards backing that claim up but… when he thought he was going to become a super-powered werewolf the first thing he did was dump you. And then when he thought it didn't work he blamed you. I don't... maybe its wrong to compare, but my problems with Scott where never about how he treated me. He made me feel special and loved always. I've never doubted that. And that's well... that's what I feel you deserve."

"Thank you Allison… I think that's what I deserve too." Lydia said sadly as she turned around again and looked out into the night.

A Howl was heard in the distance… as an Alpha turned into the moonlight also thinking that's what she deserved…


	5. Chapter 5

Allison had ended up inviting her to sleepover after their heart to heart. And since her mom was away for the weekend Lydia decided to stay plus she didn't want Allison thinking she'd hurt her with her honesty and adding yet another thing to feel guilty about her list of wrongs. She'd told the truth a truth that she was more than aware of herself. Things between her and Jackson needed to change she just wasn't sure how she was supposed to change them. Never mind that her constantly thinking about a certain Derek Hale wasn't exactly making those issues any easier.

These thoughts woke her up at 7am on a Saturday no less, urghh she thought might as well wake up and make the Argents waffles.

"That smells delicious" Allison said as she walked into the kitchen.

As she neared her friend she whispered into Lydia's ear, " Are you sure your not vying for the position of new wife for my dad."

"Welllll..." Lydia said with a smile and wink just as Mr. Argent walked into the kitchen.

"Morning girls, this looks great!" he exclaimed as he saw the set up breakfast table.

"It was all Lydia, I woke up to the aroma of bacon." Allison said while bringing out the orange juice as she went to sit.

"Sit down Mr. Argent, the bacon's finally ready" Lydia said as she brought the bacon over and sat down herself.

" Well...Lydia," Mr. Argent said as he chewed on a piece of bacon. " You're going to make some man a great wife someday and call me Chris."

Causing both girls to burst into a fit of laughter, leaving the older man very confused.

It had been a great morning Lydia thought as she drove home. She'd stayed at the Argent's for as long as she could without over staying her welcome. She wondered if Allison knew how lucky she was to have a dad that actually cared to get to know her friends, to know his daughter. Her father was gone; she had to nearly die to get his attention these days. And well her mom meant well but some charity function or other always seemed to be more important than motherhood.

Lydia was so deep in thought she didn't see Jackson sitting on her stoop until she almost stepped on him.

" I'm going to choose not to be insulted by the fact that my girlfriend almost confused me for a step," Jackson said with a flirty smile as he leaned in to kiss her hello.

"Hi" Lydia said as she broke of the about to be lingering kiss.

" What are you doing here?" she said as she opened the door to her house heading inside.

" It's nice to see you too Lydia. Can't a guy just come over to visit his girlfriend especially when he knows she's home alone?" Jackson said as he followed her in clearly fighting to sound unaffected.

" I mean" he cleared his throat, " I was a bit worried when I got here and nobody was home," he ended as he shoved his hands in his pockets looking at her from underneath his eyelashes.

He'd been so different with her lately, attentive, sweet even. She knew he was trying to be different, carrying around a lot of guilt for all the people he'd been made to kill as the Kanima. She felt like she needed to take care of him. She knew Allison was right but maybe...

"Oh sorry about that I was at Allison's" she said with a small smile towards him as she rubs her hand over his forearm.

"Yeah, I know I borrowed a page out Stiles book and decided to stalk your Facebook page to see where you were." he said looking her in the eyes with a crooked smile.

" Gotta love social networking!" Lydia exclaimed.

" You want me to make you something to eat? It around lunch time, maybe take a swim in the pool?" Lydia ended hating how suddenly uncomfortable she felt with him someone she'd loved since she was 12. He just stared at her curiously. She wondered what he was thinking.

He had to do something, he just didn't know what, he could feel Lydia slipping away from. He wanted to blame it on the night she spent out in the woods with Derek; he liked blaming Derek it was easier then blaming himself. Then admitting that maybe he hadn't appreciated what he had in Lydia. He hadn't been the best boyfriend he knew it, they'd been together for so long since they were in junior high. He remembered the first time he'd every really noticed her. He'd wanted her immediately she was the prettiest girl in school, the most popular, and the best suited to be queen to his king. All the other boys wanted her too but he was Jackson Whitmore and even back then he knew his place and everyone else's. He now knew after being controlled by not just one master but also two how arrogant and wrong that was. How he must of hurt her all those times he'd broken up with her only to ask some other girl out simply because he didn't want to feel guilty about stepping out behind Lydia's back. She always took him back though, always welcomed him back in… and she risked her life for him to bring him back from the brink. That had to mean something didn't?

Almost as though coming back to himself he finally replied, " yeah sure, spring is finally here, it's hot enough for a swim. But I didn't bring any trunks."

"No worries, I still have some of your stuff in a drawer." She replied happy to do something, anything that didn't require them standing staring at each other in awkward silence.

" Ok I'll be right back." She said as she rushed up the stairs.

Derek wanted to go to her last night, and tell her, tell her what exactly. That he'd overheard her entire conversation with Allison. That he felt drawn to her in a way he'd never felt for any woman not even Kate. That maybe he could be that man who always put her first. That he was a creepy stalker who'd been following her around. Oh yeah that would've gone over well. It would've been more words than he'd strung together in a long while. But even he had to admit barging into Allison Argent bedroom in the middle of the night even if it was for Lydia and not her wouldn't have gone over very well with Chris Argent and their precarious truce. Last thing he needed was Argent accusing him of breaking their deal.

Derek continued his pacing back and forth in the abandoned Hale House, well not so abandoned now that he, Isaac, and Peter had moved back in. The words should he go to her or not kept floating through his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts nephew." Peter said as he leaned against one of the open doorways.

"Why is it you make the word nephew sound like an insult? And even if I wanted to talk to someone you'd be the last person I'd want to talk to." Derek said deciding his uncle was as good a person to take out his frustrations on as anyone else.

"Ah… so you do want to talk to someone" Peter said feeling very self satisfied, " so what could possible have you in such a mood. Or should I say whom? A certain little red head perhaps" He continued completely ignoring the dirty looks Derek was giving him.

"What do you want now? Seriously sometimes I wish you were still trying to kill me. It'd be easier then putting up with all your sage advice." Derek stated as he sat on the loveseat Isaac had dragged into the house, he was quiet the homemaker Derek had to admit.

" You put up with me cause you need me. We both know it. But that doesn't mean I can't be a sounding board for you in your time of need." Peter said as he raised an eyebrow while walking over and pulling the lone chair closer to Derek.

"Time of need… " Derek said raising an eyebrow of his own.

"Oh please, I think by your little woodland interlude with Ms. Martin we can safely say that you're interested. And considering she didn't seem in too much of a hurry to get away from you and back to her boyfriend, she's interested as well. I can't understand why you don't just go for it. I mean your Jackson's alpha you could order him to stay away from her."

"First of all are YOU living in the dark ages. I'd never do that. Mostly because I'd want her to chose me." Derek said shrugging while raising his hands to cover his face as he spoke. He'd never admit it aloud especially not to his crazy uncle, but he'd briefly thought about ordering Jackson to take a vacation out of town, of the permanent variety.

"Okay. Fine, be noble. I still think that's a great idea. But my beautiful girl can't make an informed decision unless she knows there is a decision to make." Peter ended on a laugh and a quick step back as his nephew flashed red eyes at him and let out a vicious growl. It was probably the, my beautiful girl, remark that did it. Derek really was too easy to provoke.

They were in the pool kissing. He had her pressed against the ledge, she had closed her eyes as he kissed his way down her neck, and she could feel his ridge arousal pressing into the apex of her thighs. One of his hand was cupping the underside of breast as his thumb gently stroked her nipple. As his other hand made its ways slowly toward her inner thighs. She sighed about to say his name… to say "…"

When Jackson spoke, " we were always so good at this. Maybe this is what we've been missing, what we needed to bring us back."

He'd broken the spell, the spell where it wasn't Jackson's pressed against her but Derek, it wasn't his hand's stroking her but Derek's and as she looked into his blue eyes wanting them to be green. She knew she couldn't do this anymore.

"Stop. Stop." She said as she pushed him away from her moving to get out of the pool.

"Lydia. What. Where are you going?" Jackson said an incredulous look on his face. As he watched her getting out of the pool and moved to follow her out.

"I can't do this anymore, Jackson. I'm so sorry. Your so important to me you'll always be but…" Lydia said tears in her eyes.

"Are… are you breaking up with me? Is this some kind of joke? Do you want to get back at me or something?" His voice changed going from hurt to angry.

She couldn't do this him. She'd saved him he'd be lost without her, wouldn't he? What if the Kanima came back?

"Jackson no… no… Don't ever think that. It's just this. Us. We just don't fit anymore. It's time to let go before we cause each other more harm." Lydia said as she reached out to touch his arm.

" I still want us to be friends."

He snatched his arm out of reach, "I don't want to be your friend. We've never been friends."

He quickly stepped back from her and with the supernatural grace that was now his to command he got as far away from her as he could.

Lydia just stood there frozen. She couldn't believe she'd done it. She'd broken up with Jackson, the boy she'd made all her future plans around. It was the right thing to do she knew.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to overhear that… I was just in the neighborhood and…" Derek stopped talking she wasn't really listening to him, just looking up at him with sad hazel eyes, tears streaming down. So he did the only thing he could think of he opened his arms to her. And as she walked straight into his embrace her shoulders shaking softly as she cried into his chest and he knew he never wanted her to be out of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek had held her for what seemed like hours as she cried for Jackson well not Jackson exactly more like what the lose of him represented her and everything she'd thought she'd wanted from her life. She ever practical Lydia Martin, type A personality with five, ten, fifteen year plan, hadn't been able to help herself, she had included Jackson in all her plans he was supposed to get a lacrosse scholarship to some ivy league and she of course would be accepted there as well and well on and on it went and suddenly she didn't have a plan anymore. It was all derailed by things she'd always thought were just horror movie fonder. But as she let Derek hold her, his embrace so strong, so true, so right she thought maybe not having a plan wasn't such a bad thing after all.

That was Saturday afternoon, it was now Monday morning and she was getting ready for school not having spoken to him or Jackson since that day. Her mom had decided to come back early from the event, of all the times to be maternal, and in the moment it took her she to turn call back out to her, Derek had disappeared into the shadows he was disturbingly good at doing that.

She'd woken up Sunday with the plan to go to him but once again somehow her Mom had decided that they need some retail therapy time. What was she trying to do go for mom of the year or something? Normally Lydia enjoyed her mom's guilt its one of the perks of absentee and divorced parents after all. And let's face it had she turned that down a shopping trip even her perpetually clueless mom would've known something was up. Lydia never said no to shopping.

So here she was Monday Morning at school, anxious for the day to be over so she could finally go to Hale House and have a much-needed talk with Derek. There was so much she didn't understand, she didn't know where to start. She'd still hadn't gotten any real answers concerning her immunity and how to bring up this burgeoning connect she felt towards him. Maybe delaying this conversation is such a bad idea. But as she looked at signs around the school building she realized it was the last week of school, which of course meant Alumni week.

Which essentially was all star sport week in Beacon Hills High, football, basketball, lacrosse, baseball, and soccer. It was always fun she had to admit she used to love sitting with her Lydia's, yes it was mean she knew it, but the Heathers reference was appropriate considering how they all went out of their way to look and be… well... her. Of course that was before she spent two days running around naked in the woods and became the school basket case. Yet another thing to question Derek and more likely Peter about, what was she doing all that time anyway? And why can't she remember it? But still it was fun seeing the possible futures of all the jocks, those that will keep their looks and become success stories and those that would end up has beens drinking in the local bar. She was always so superior in her perch knowing her boyfriend would be one of the haves and not the have-nots. The Lacrosse game was tonight this year the flyer in her hand said, how had time gotten so out of her control lately.

She made her way up the stairs as she hears Allison call out to her, " Hey, Lyds wait up."

She stopped to wait for her, her only girl friend after everything that had happen it drove home how superficial she'd been.

"I broke up with Jackson." Lydia said immediately upon Allison catching up to her.

"Good morning Allison, good morning Lydia. How was your weekend any new developments?" Allison spoke a bit of amused sarcasm in her voice.

" Oh stop," Lydia laughed, " I.. Took your advice. You were right." she said all seriousness now.

"Oh gawd" Allison uttered horrified." please don't tell me you broke up with Jackson over something I said?!"

" Breath Al, I'm not Scott my life doesn't revolve around every word you say." Lydia said on a smirk.

" I'd been a avoiding a truth I already felt you just help me see that." she ended on a more serious note.

"Hahaha" Allison mock laughed. "And good. I wouldn't want to be responsible for that kind of change in your life. But I'm glad our talk helped" she finished as they kept walking into the school.

" So what's all this alumni stuff" Allison asked.

" It's..." Lydia was interrupted as Stiles finished, " only the best week ever! People come back to play their old varsity sport each night that suck worse then me and we get to mock them"

" Considering you single handedly won the game last week, I seriously doubt anyone is mocking you Stiles" Lydia laughed as she put one arm through his right arm and Allison did the same with his left.

"Walking the halls with the two hottest chicks in the school on my arm. That's right I'm the man! Step aside" Stiles joked as the girls laughed and kept walking towards class.

Her mother had come home. He felt like it was a conspiracy that every single time he got a moment alone with Lydia something would interrupt them. He didn't just want to appear in her bedroom without asking however, that would be rude and therefore reserved for Stiles and Scott.

Then Sunday she'd spent all day with her mom he thought about casually bumping into her at the mall but there was nothing casual about Derek plus Mall. It was a place he avoided as determinedly a he did the Argents.

So here he was Monday morning wondering if he should just head over to the school. Jim and Joe still manned security and they were big fans of his from his time as captain of the Lacrosse team. So that wouldn't be a problem.

He saw Isaac heading out he'd insisted he go to school, thanks to Stiles and his uncle of all people they'd managed to find "documents" showing The Lahey's to be distant cousins to the Hale's and with Melissa's smooth assistance with the sheriff, it was good having her in on everything almost felt like having a mom again. They'd managed to have Derek declared Isaac's legal guardian and that meant school was a must.

" Your late need a ride? I'll drive you, come." Derek waved at Isaac to follow as he made his way to the Camaro.

He could hear his uncle from behind him mockingly say, " taking the boy to school now? How sweet."

Isaac never knowing how to take the Hale men and their unique relationship just rushed after his alpha and waved bye to Peter.

"Thanks Derek. I didn't really want to be late. It's alumni week and I want to make sure I can participate in the Lacrosse game tonight" Isaac said, a he sat in the car his body slamming hard against the seat as Derek drove off.

Alumni week thought Derek, perfect.

Isaac saw his alpha suddenly smile as he turned towards the school and thought oh this is going to be an interesting day.

He could hear her laughing at some inane thing Stiles said and it brought a smile to his face even if he did want to ring Stiles neck for flirty with his little red. They were changing classes so he walked up behind her.

"Hi" he said his breath like a caress on the back of her neck causing shivers down her spine, Lydia quickly turns around closing her locker. She's clutching her textbook to her chest as she looks up at him "I was just thinking about y... Hi" she ends abruptly. She stopped herself from say you it wouldn't do to seem too eager her mother always said always leaving them wanting more and considering the cocky smile on his face she right for once.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

He leaned in closer to her, he could her heartbeat racing and it made his race accordingly. He reached out to rub the tips of hair against his fingers. Smiling his most devilish smile which only made her want to melt into a big puddle of Lydia goo, her life had turned into a episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer might as well embrace the lingo.

"I was dropping off Isaac and thought I'd..." he started leaning ever closer his green eyes sparkling with mischief, when,

"Derek Hale is that You!" someone called out rushing towards them.

He growled under his breath as he responded, " Principal Crowley. Hello."

Lydia could barely contain her giggle at Derek's frustrated growl. He really did have lots of different ones.

"Derek Hale, how are you son? What brings you here?" the short plump principals said as he eagerly grabbed Derek's hand and enthusiastically shook it. " Our star Lacrosse player for three years, until the unfortunate circumstances that took you from us. " Principal Crowley said trying to put a sympathetic face over his excited one at possibly having the former all-star captain back for the Alumni games.

Unfortunate that was one way to describe the fire that wiped out nearly all his family and caused him to realize his first love was a psychopath Derek thought.

"Nice to see you too Principal Crowley" he said as he tired to free his hand from the overly eager man with the surprisingly strong grip.

"Oh call me Dan son, we're all alumni now" the principal said.

Seriously it was a conspiracy Derek thought suppressing an eye roll as he tried to maintain the smile on his face. He glanced at Lydia noticing the very genuine smile on her face. She was so beautiful; wait was she enjoying his discomfort... Why that little brat...

Oh this was too much fun, watching Derek try to be polite, who knew he had it in him, while trying to extricate his hand from... Dan? Lydia nearly choked on her own laughter as she decided to have some fun at Derek's expense.

" Why he's here for alumni week of course Principal Crowley. He can't wait to lead the alumni team to victory tonight." she said as she turned towards Derek a sexy flirty smile on her face as she leaned into him, causing Derek's own body to tense up in response.

" Isn't that right Derek? I for one can't wait to cheer you on from the bleachers." she kept coming towards him mouth nearly on his. "Go team Alpha." she whispered for his ears alone.

The principal oblivious to their play, in his glee as he rattled on in the background about the alumni team being the best they'd had in years or something.

Derek barely heard him far too captivated by watching Lydia plump oh so kissable lips move.

The 2nd bell rang as she bounced back on her heels,

"See you later" she said as she winked back at him tossing her hair back and flouncing away... Thinking oh yeah Queen Lydia's still got it.

Ok that was not how he'd initially seen this going in his head but two could play this game he wasn't the Alpha for nothing, he thought as he followed Dan down the hallway to inquire as to whom exactly was on his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't have a Beta so please excuse any mistakes they are entirely mine ;) unlike the characters...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit more fun for our duo as well as some in depth conversation and perhaps a hint a bigger mystery that needs solving? Also the big alumni game should be coming up soon. Enjoy! PS remember italics are always memories/past events.

Derek tried to get Principal Crowley, he couldn't bring himself to call him Dan, to tell him again who was on the team without actually admitting that he was too busy staring at his hopefully future girlfriend's mouth.

That would've been... awkward. So instead he was forced to listen to him go on and on.

" It's great how you're still such a part of the community Derek. So happy to see you back" the little man gushed yet again.

" It's great to see you back at your old job as well, sir." Derek said sincerely.

" Oh yes." the man suddenly flushed, " Principal Argent seems to have gone missing. Not that his family seems too concerned about it..." he continued.

But Derek lost interest again. " What times the game sir? I see you then." he said cutting him off he'd just hope his team could actually play.

"7pm sharp! Hale see you then" he called out turning the corner back to his office.

Leaving Derek alone to hunt down the little redheaded minx that had put him in this mess in the first place.

When Boyd's odd behavior distracted him. He was his alpha Boyd should've felt his presence immediately and acted accordingly.

"Boyd." Derek called out to the large beta.

"Why aren't you in class?" gawd he was staring to sound like his father.

"What? Oh Derek hi. Sorry man." Boyd said a bit distracted.

He felt sorry for the kid after being tortured at the hands of the alpha pack and watching them kill Erica. He failed to protect them and it weighed on him. Derek felt an odd sense of loss for her it was different then when he'd felt Laura die though, like the connection wasn't quite broken but he wasn't sure what it meant.

And asking his uncle anything was an always-pointless endeavor not to mention he didn't really want to admit his ignorance. Plus he had no real reason to doubt Boyd but Peter's sly comments concerning his tale couldn't help but play in the back of his mind.

"That's alright. Maybe it was too soon for you to come back to school?" Derek inquired of him.

"No I'm good" Boyd said hurriedly. " I have to get back to class. ok. bye. see you later."

He said as he rushed off.

Well there go my plans to track down my girl, Derek thought as he went in search of Isaac instead.

Maybe he'd have better luck at finding out what was going on with Boyd.

He was so busying looking for Isaac and trying to figure out how to best help Boyd that he almost ran into Jackson and Danny.

"So are you ever going to tell me what the hell was going on with you? I mean you were more douche-like and cryptic then usual and as your best friend I think I'd know" he heard Danny say as he hid quickly behind the lockers.

Derek wasn't in the mood to deal with Jackson right now. Not until he had a better handle on what was going on with himself and Lydia.

"Yeah I know.." Jackson responded as he opened his locker to get his chemistry textbook.

"Your a great friend Danny. I don't deserve you but I'm selfish enough to know that I won't let anyone take my best friend status away. " He finished smiling cockily at his loyal friend one of the few people he still had left standing by his side.

He didn't really know where he stood with the pack. He was pretty sure Derek would've preferred he'd have died. And his relationship with Lydia had imploded. Not that surprising if he was honest with himself.

So yeah he wasn't about to lose Danny. " I don't really know how to explain Danny, but when I do you'll be the first to know"

" Man it's cool." Danny said reaching to give the other boy a hug.

"I'll be here when you do. You got a lot of friend points on the plus column that aren't likely to expire." Danny knew people wondered how he could still be friends with Jackson but they didn't understand that Jackson was the first person he came out to.

_That they were tossing the ball around when they were thirteen and he'd asked why he'd freaked at kissing Nicole and he responded honestly with "I'd rather kiss Ronnie." And all Jackson had responded with was "Ok cool I'll make sure they don't try to make you again."_

And true to his word Jackson never let anyone make fun of him. So yeah he was loyal, always would be.

Danny changed the conversation, "So what's up with you and Lydia?"

" Nothing. And I don't really want to talk about now. What's up with you and the side eye you keep giving Isaac?" Jackson finished on a teasing note.

"He's hot. Have you noticed his dreamy blues eyes?" Danny said on a sigh.

"No I really haven't." Jackson deadpanned. " And besides I have dreamy eyes. I never hear you waxing poetic over them" Jackson said as he slammed his locker walking back towards class Danny following by his side.

" Contrary to your over inflated ego. You are NOT everyone's type" Danny laughed as he patted him on the shoulder.

Derek heard a faint " Yes I am" come from Jackson down the hallway as they turned the corner.

It almost, stress on the almost, made Derek like him.

He spun around deciding to head in the opposite direction in search of Isaac once again.

When he smacked right into the objection of his affection, nearly hurling her to the floor.

Smooth one Derek and how does she keep sneaking up on me? he thought as he reached to steady her before she lost her balance in those ridiculously high heels. That he could help but picture wrapped around him digging into his back.

"So now your stalking Jackson and Danny and here I thought it was our special time," He heard Lydia teasing him, snapping him out of his X-rated daydream.

She'd snuck up on the big bad Alpha, she was feeling very proud of herself. That she could so put off balance this big man with his amazing biceps that yes she was still holding on to.

Because hey if he thought she needed the help to stay upright who was she to quibble over it.

"Hey" he responded ignoring her teasing comment about his stalking.

He did not Stalk he assessed a situation.

Besides, he was far too happy at feeling her hands on him as he pulled her even closer to quibble over semantics.

"So you going to kiss me" Lydia said boldly as she stood on her tiptoes raising her face towards his expectantly for his kiss.

She looked delectable and oh did he want to kiss her and more... But he hadn't forgotten her earlier teasing and two could play at that game...

He stepped back slightly, silky strands of her hair in his hands saying," what if I just wanted to hold your hand?" he said all toothy grin and raspy voiced.

She'd heard similar words before, like a fog inside her mind that she associated with all things Peter Hale the images rolled out and she saw young Peter in her mind.

Derek noticed her freeze suddenly as though she'd drifted off somewhere in mind.

"Lydia, Lydia... Are you okay? Come back Red." she heard Derek his voice full of concern.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Lydia" he didn't know what happened one minute she was fine, and now... "Lydia... Come on Red."

The bell was ringing as classroom doors were starting to open.

"I'm so sorry" she was back to herself.

Lydia thought this was over with it hadn't happened since the morning after her birthday, but what Derek had just said…

" What you said?"

"I was only teasing, I didn't mean..." she cut him off putting her finger over his lips.

Then pulling him aside away from the growing crowds of students in the hallway.

" Where did you get that line from?" She said as she smiled up at him, wanting Derek to know that she wasn't upset or about to go catatonic.

" I've..." she took a deep breath steadying herself, " I've heard it before while Peter was in my head he said those words to me while looking like the younger version of himself" she finally got out in a rush.

It was the first time she'd ever told anyone about that.

" He did what? That son of bitch! I'm going to rip his throat out. Again." Derek said his eyes flashing red.

Not caring that he was hiding in a corner in the middle of the hallway, with students going every which way around them. But while Peter's red eyes had scared her, Derek's simply made Lydia want to reach out to sooth him, instantly calming him down.

Derek sighed feeling her soft hands on his glide up and down his arms, "yes I've heard the words before. When I was a kid I overheard my uncle, he was different back then, we were close" he paused.

He missed that uncle wanted him back and sometimes if he squinted just right he thought he saw him again.

Lydia nodded encouraging him, Derek wasn't exactly the share his emotions type in that way he was very similar to Jackson.

So if he was willing to share she was more then willing to listen.

"I overheard him talking to pretty girl." Derek continued, " And he'd used the line and I loved it. Loved the way she reacted it to and well..."

" Wait! So what, that's like the standard Hale men line?!" Lydia said stepping away from him her hands letting go of him and going to her hips and her voice full of righteous indignation.

"Wow wait… no" seriously Lydia's mood swings were more dangerous to his health that wolf bane Derek thought.

" What. I. was. going. to. say." he enunciated slowly approaching her like one would a small but dangerous animal, he continued,

"... was I'd always wanted to say those words to someone and I never had. But it felt right saying them to you."

He paused judging her reaction.

She seemed amiable so he went on, "Like you'd understand the fun in them and respond in kind."

He finished finally reaching out to grab her hand slowly pulling her towards him again.

She put her small hands on his chest, she smiled at him she really couldn't stay mad at him when he was looking her all wounded puppy like.

"Oh well in that case…" she said once again leaning up towards him as the bell rang out again and she remembered she had a math final. She suddenly pulled away giving him quick kiss on the side of his mouth and ran to class him as she heard him growl under his breath. That was definitely a frustrated I'm going to get you later growl, she thought. She couldn't wait.


	8. The Game Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay real life gets in the way sometimes. Hope you like this installment its the first part of the two part game.

Derek had given up on trying to find Isaac before heading back up to the house his lucky lacrosse stick was up there and although he'd never say it aloud he was looking forward to playing in a couple of hours.

He remembered how much fun he'd always had during that time of year. Of course back then he'd been playing on the student team and the alumni usually sucked… Oh damn his team better win or he was going to ring that cute little redheaded neck of hers for getting him in this mess.

"The things I do for her..." Derek grumbled.

"Do for who?" Peter asked as he leaned against the door frame. "... And in the mood for some lacrosse?" Peter nodded towards the Lacrosse stick in Derek's hands.

"Do you want Uncle Pete to play with wittle Derek?" he finished as though speaking to a five year old.

Derek not in the mood to rise to his uncle's bait just scowled at him as he responded," as a matter of fact, it's alumni week, if you must know and I'm going to play in the game." he finished.

Derek enjoyed the crestfallen look on Peter's face if there was any member of the Hale family that loved alumni week it was his uncle. His game had been basketball and he'd love going back to play every year.

"Can I come? I mean lacrosse wasn't my number one but I was on the team. And in case you forgot I'm the one that taught you how to play!" Peter finished already picturing himself scoring the victory goal.

"If your talking about when you had me stand in front of the net and essentially threw balls at me as I ducked for cover. Yeah I remember." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't be such a pup. I was toughing you up and considering you were team captain and star player I'd say I did an excellent job. I never missed a game." Peter smiled at Derek nothing but pride shone in his eyes even he wanted to deny it.

"You're wanted for attacking Lydia. Or did you forget?" Derek finished uncomfortably, he hated remembering how much fun he'd always had with his uncle.

"Are they even sure it was me? I mean all they really know is, I disappeared the same night from my hospital room. For all they know the psycho could've kidnapped me and I've awoken in some strange place and made my way back to my beloved nephew." Peter finished quite proud of himself and the tale he just weaved.

Derek rolled his eyes at Peter's crazy idea that knowing the citizens of Beacon Hill might actually work if Lydia went along with it. After all it wouldn't be that hard for her to re-track her statement saying she was confused when she initially woke up.

It all made Derek aware of how Peter had been more like a big brother; he'd always wanted to spend every moment with him until Kate.

But being angry with him was so much easier he thought as he suddenly slammed his uncle against the wall.

"Hey..." Peter said affronted, "I thought we were having a moment" he snidely remarked. Instantly making Derek question his initial sincerity.

"Do the words ... What if I just wanted to hold your hand? Ring any bells!" Derek hissed out, his forearm over Peter's throat barely letting him draw enough air in to respond.

" It sounds vaguely familiar." he only just coughed out.

Derek let him go disgusted as he stepped away watching his uncle slide against the wall onto the floor.

" Oh come on! It was one of my better lines and as I recall you were always just waiting for the right girl... Oh I get it" Peter stopped smirking once again as he picked himself off the floor.

" She  _is_  the right girl. And she already fell for the line." He said raising an eyebrow as he sidestepped Derek just in the nick of time when he lunged for him.

" Oh come on... Where's your sense of humor, nephew?" he called out as he proceed to run away from Derek tripping over the furniture Isaac had brought for them.

" What the hell is going on? Hey! That belonged to my mom!" Isaac yelled out as slid to the floor, he just barely caught his mom's favorite lamp stopping it from crashing on the floor.

" Oh sorry kid!" Peter said contritely as he stopped to help Isaac off the floor.

" Really?! The lamp gets you to feel badly but not nearly driving a young woman crazy?" Derek said as he took steadying breaths to control the wolf.

" I'm not going to apologize for surviving. Do I wish there had been a better way that didn't involve my beautiful girl? Sure." Peter finished as Derek growled at him again.

" Oh relax. She's a lot stronger than she looks. She'll be fine. She's already got you wrapped around her pinky little finger."

" Really you and Lydia?" Isaac said somewhat confused. I mean his alpha and the school's Queen B, on second thought it made perfect sense.

"So you're like dating? Isn't she with Jackson and I don't know illegal? How old are you anyway?" Isaac rattled off his questions in one breath.

"I swear I liked it better when you were scared of me." Derek finished exasperated.

"I'm not that old thank you! And besides Lydia's seventeen that makes her legal also we've never even kissed." Derek whipped his head to glare at Peter as he uttered, "awwww how sweet " behind his back.

"Also why am I explaining this to you and why are you here?" Derek emphasized once again glaring, flashing some red eye for good measure.

Isaac cleared his throat a bit nervously but being with the Hales and being a wolf had given him confidence. He could tease and joke now; they were his family.

"Well I'm apparently stopping the two of you from wrecking the house entirely and leaving us homeless," he said smiling.

" Also Lydia told me to come get you and tell you how she couldn't wait to root for team Alpha, which I had thought was weird… but I guess makes way more sense now." Isaac finished more to himself then the men in the room with him as he noticed the slight smile on Derek's face he kept trying to hide.

" She said that..." Derek stopped himself and the goofy smile he wanted to sport," let's go!"

" So you are playing?" Isaac said following his alpha out the door. " Yup. And I'll be kicking your Asses."

"What else is new?" Isaac grumbled.

"Wait. He gets to play too?" Peter exclaimed as he followed them out," no fair!"

"No. And stay!" Derek held up his hand to his uncle as he got into the Camaro.

"We'll just see about that." Peter mumbled under his breath as he made his way back into the house.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Allison wondered when she finally found Lydia in the library surrounded by banner paper and markers.

"What does it look like?" Lydia rolled her eyes as she used her hands to show off her work.

"... Like your making banners for the game. Didn't you break up with Jacks...?" Allison's broke off as she read the first banner.

"Seriously?" Allison raised an eyebrow as she looked at her best friend quizzically.

Lydia nodded in the affirmative, popping the p on her, "yup!" as cheery as Allison had ever seen the other girl.

"Come on help me with this we have to get a good spot." Lydia said as she handed her the other end of the banner to hold as she rolled it up.

"Hmmm ok..." Allison followed sort of stunned in the wake of hurricane Lydia. She was back. It was nice she thought.

* * *

The sun was still pretty high up as Derek made his way unto the Lacrosse field. He was in deep thought wondering about Isaac's question regarding his age. Maybe he was right... Maybe he was too old for her. He wouldn't want to take advantage of her youth the way Kate had taken advantage of his. He'd been an inexperienced kid just growing into his body and the powers that came along with it, he'd only first shifted a couple of months prior to meeting Kate. There had been so much back then he hadn't known and she'd known just what to say and do. It still bothered him... his gullibility.

He was so absorbed he was ashamed to say he almost walked over poor Mr. Crowley who'd clearly been waving excited at him for some time.

" You're finally here!" the man was so excited you'd think they were playing the world championship and not a simple high school game.

" I wanted to introduce you to your other teammates. I'm so thrilled looks like the alumni's might actually have a chance!" he pointed towards a group of 8 men standing by the bleachers heading towards them. Derek suddenly slowed his stride as he made his way when he recognized some his "teammates"... He was going to kill her. There stood in front of him Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Dr. Deaton, Coach, and the other men one of whom held himself a bit stiffly he reminded him of someone.

"I've got your team captain gentleman, Derek Hale, former All-Star leading an all star team this is going to be great!" Mr. Crowley beamed at all the men, patting Derek awkwardly on the back, as Derek looked down at him, causing him to cough as he excused himself and reminded them that their gear was inside.

"Derek Hale! I remember you son, you took us all the way to state! " the reserved man who reminded him of someone said attempting to pat him on the back too but quickly dropping the notion. He was a fan; he'd have to learn his name Derek thought. He was going to need all the support he could muster with this bunch.

"Sheriff, Argent, Deaton, Coach" Derek acknowledge each with a curt nod. "Hale." they replied almost in unison it would have almost been intimidating if Coach hadn't ruined the effect by smiling and opening his arms to hug him.

What was it with everyone wanting to touch him lately pondered Derek, annoyed as coach didn't take his stiffness as a hint and proceeded to hug him regardless.

"Hale, my boy. So good to see you, I'm glad your joining us. Otherwise I didn't think we'd stand a chance against McCall. You know he reminds me a lot of you. One minute he was a mediocre player and the next day...bam! Star! Crazy coincidence." coach finished turning and smiling at everyone.

"Yes. Coincidence." Argent said as he leaned against the pole and raised a mocking eyebrow. It was eerily similar to his uncle for some reason.

"But great! We finally gotta chance against that pack of delinquents."

Both Chris and Derek nearly choked on the oddly correct use of the term pack. Both men looked at each other and shared a moment? Derek's life was getting odd enough with living with his uncle he didn't need to add getting along with Argent to the mix.

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing here? Don't you have to be alumni to play?"

Allison asked her dad more then a little bit shocked to see him standing on the Lacrosse field and next to Derek no less.

"Playing and I did Allison" Chris responded patiently to the look of shock on his daughters face.

"Oh..." Allison just stood there speechless.

As she heard Lydia greet everyone, " Hi Mr. Argent, Sheriff, Coach, Dr. Deaton, and Mr. Whitmore." Lydia smiled and waved at them. "Lydia." they all nodded and smiled back at her. Derek was impressed apparently no man was immune to the lovely Ms. Martin's charms. She winked at Derek as she pulled Allison away.

" Wait... Whitmore as in Jackson's father." Derek could barely contain his groan. Now he knew why the man looked familiar he carried himself just like Jackson did.

" Yup. That's him the man that nearly cost me my job now on the same team as me. Once a jackass always a jackass" the sheriff muttered.

"Yes. I'm Jackson's dad." Whitmore finished as he glared back at the sheriff.

Oh yeah this was going to be fun Derek thought miserably.

" Why don't we all go get suited up?"

* * *

"He's going to kill me!" Lydia groaned as she dramatically laid her head on Allison's shoulder once they sat.

" Yup! He is." Allison nodded in cheery agreement.

"Not helping!" Lydia exclaimed burring her head even more into Allison's shoulder.

" Well its true. Of course I can't even begin to imagine what possessed my dad to participate. Is he possessed you think?" Allison wondered.

" Is that even possible?" Lydia inquired lifting her head to look at the other girl.

" I have no idea. Nobody tells me anything!" Allison said exasperated.

"You are the worlds worst junior hunter, you realize. Isn't there like a handbook you could consult?" Lydia asked.

"I know..." Allison agreed; she really was lacking in some basic knowledge if Lydia who'd only just been let in on the secret was all caught up.

"So what do I do about Derek?" Lydia said breaking Allison out of her thoughts.

"Like in the grand scheme of life? Cause I'm going to need more time to reflect." Allison responded her voice laced with humor.

" Hahaha... I mean now. As in right now!" Lydia finished desperately.

" I don't know how about you wish him luck since he stuck with goofy coach, my dad who would rather kill him then help him, the Vet who knows way more than he's telling. Plus the sheriff and Mr. Whitmore who possibly hate each more than Jackson and Stiles do, apparently Mr. Whitmore was Stiles' mom high school sweetheart." Allison said raising an eyebrow.

" Aren't you well informed?" Lydia teased her best friend.

" Hey I might be a terrible junior hunter. But I excel at being a teenage girl." she finished copying one of her best friends best cheery smiles, her dimples showing.

 _Derek has dimples..._  Lydia sighed wistfully.

* * *

Lydia ran up to the field she wanted to wish Derek luck before the game started. She waved him over," look at you," she bit her bottom lip. "All sexy in your uniform."

He grinned at her as he said, "thank you. And what is this?" his fingers just barely grazing the large A over her chest, sending shivers down her spine.

Gawd she wanted him to kiss her and more so much more and so badly….

"Well I have to support my team captain don't I?" she smiled brightly at him.

She mesmerized him there was no other way he could describe it.

"Plus I mean, the opposing team is made up of mostly betas and lets face it even the ordinary human teens stand a better chance against a bunch of old dudes. I mean granted you've got a hunter in the mix but since I doubt his lacrosse stick is going to magically morph into a crossbow I don't see how that'll be help much..." Lydia rambled on barely taking a breath.

"Lydia! As much as I appreciate this pep talk, stop." Derek said as he held up a finger to her lips in an attempt to silence her.

"Uh sorry... How about...  **I don't date losers** , so go out there and teach them what a  **big bad alpha**  can do?" she asked titling her head up adorably at him as she figured the collar of his jersey.

Derek laughed, " well that's definitely more Lydia like."

She smile back at him happy she could make him laugh, he was always so serious it was nice that she could do that for him, "in that case, my job here is done." she stated as she flounced back towards where Allison was sitting on the bleachers.


	9. The Game Part 2

**\- On the right side of the Field -**

Isaac ran towards his teammates as Derek left to go meet his.

A lot had changed in his life since he'd met Derek. He knew many people judged Derek as mean and difficult but Isaac knew better. Isaac knew it was only after meeting Derek and accepting the gift of the bite that his life really began. He had friends and a true family now the only emptiness he felt was that Erica was gone. She was his sister and he'd miss her always.

"Ok what the hell is going on over there" he heard Stiles commenting to Scott. Leave it to Stiles to be the first to comment on the oddity of the alumni team this year.

"Derek's playing for the alumni he's team captain." Isaac supplied, as he got closer to his friends.

"Hey dude!" Scott greeted him throwing an arm over his shoulder, causing Isaac to stiffen and blush.  _Get a grip Lahey, Scott doesn't roll like that, and neither do wolves right? Thank goodness Scott, seem oblivious of his crush although he'd swear Stiles noticed._

" Wait... Allison's father is over there? Plus Derek. Somebody just shoot me with a wolf bane bullet now." Scott finished morosely.

"Ah... My dad is there too in the midst of a supernatural feud and absolutely clueless. Do we have to play?" Stiles looked forlornly at his jeep imaging driving far away.

" Losers!" Jackson called as he snapped his fingers in front of their faces, causing both Scott and Isaac to growl at him. "I got the bite now too," Jackson responded flashing blue eyes and growling back.

" Oh great. Cause he wasn't a big enough dick prior to the change." Stiles challenged.

Jackson glared at him and continued," You're missing the point as usual. What do I expect from idiots. How about I break it down to you very... very... slowly. De...rek..." Jackson dragged out the word painfully, "is working with a sever handicap. And we for once get a chance to kick his ass! I say what's to be upset about." Jackson finished pleased with himself.

"I'd gladly help hunters drag you off..." Isaac said stepping into Jackson space feeling the need to defend his Alpha.

"Oh really?" Jackson smirked enjoying pissing the other boy off.

"Stop. We are pack in case the both of you forgot. Or what do you think all those drills with Derek are about?" Boyd said as he used his hands to bring some space between his two fellow wolves.

" His perverse need to work out with self healing punching bags" Jackson supplied.

" And don't touch me." Jackson said glaring at the much bigger Boyd.

"Jackson! You're co-captain remember?" Danny called out as he ran up behind his best friend in an attempt to defuse the situation.

" It's all good Danny." Boyd smiled congenially at Danny then back at Jackson, " I mean I'd be in a bad mood too if my girlfriend had traded up to a cooler model."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jackson's belligerent tone change to one of slight confusion.

" I'm talking about that" Boyd raised his hand and point towards the other side of the field.

" That pretty little redhead is Lydia Martin your girlfriend right?" all the boys had followed Boyd's hand to where Lydia clearly stood fingering Derek's collar and well even Scott could tell she was flirting. " And well we all know who he is..."

"Stiles cousin Miguel?" Danny supplied as he maneuvered his way in between the other boys. He accidentally bumped into Isaac, which caused both boys to blush slightly.

"Oh damn." Said Stiles smacking himself on the head for never clearing up that misunderstanding with his friend as Jackson uttered softly, "my ex. She's my ex. We broke up."

"What?" Boyd said finally taking pity on his pack mate and feeling bad for his lack of tack.

Something told him Derek wasn't going to be too happy with him either.

"Oh man..." Isaac muttered ruffling his hair with his hands back and forth.

"Wait... So. That doesn't mean anything. I mean they spent a night in the woods together. Their just frie... Oh somebody shoot me. I'll never have a chance now." Stiles finished looking at the object of his desire smile brightly at Derek freaking Hale, her eyes sparkling in a way he'd never seen before, it was as if she glowed.

"You never actually thought you had a chance did you?" Jackson spoke up his mask of indifference firmly back in place.

"I'm sorry man." Danny whispered in Jackson's ear as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder" I know you were hoping it was just temporary."

"I'm fine." Jackson shrugged Danny's concern off knowing that he meant well but that the rest of them could hear him and had if the awkward silence was anything to go by.

"You're just a perpetual ass aren't you? I'm glad she dumped you. You never deserved her anyway." Stiles said heating up to his argument.

When he heard Jackson whispered, "I know." It caused all the self-righteous steam to go right out of him.

"But do you really think  _HE_ deserves her? What do we know about him?" Jackson finished looking Stiles in the eye.  _He'd never considered Stiles any real competition I mean sure Lydia liked him but when she looked at Stiles, Jackson knew she saw an adorable puppy, like her beloved, Prada. But, Derek, oh that was different he'd seen it when he found them in the pond. Derek Hale was competition and he was going down._

"Ok can we cool it? Derek and Lydia's love life is none of our business if there is even a love life to debate over." Isaac tired to play peacekeeper sending Scott his most beseeching look.

" Yeah. I mean she kissed me once it wasn't a big deal. I mean it was hot..." Scott stop mid sentence noticing the death glares he was getting not just from Jackson but Stiles and Isaac too.

"Sorry... not helping." he grumbled.

" Look we got a game to win. And know we have the added incentive of teaching Derek its not okay to poach other people's girlfriends" Jackson said he voice rising to the sound of his cause.

"Hey... You're broken up... I don't think you can count it..." Scott was saying as Boyd who was once again pointing across the field cut him off. " Isn't that you're ex Allison? Scott."

They all looked across again this time seeing Derek approach both girls who were holding some kind of banner he kept trying to snatch out of their hands and laughing as they teased him.

 _What the hell was Allison doing?_  Scott thought.

"Is she flirting with him too? That bastard is going down!" Scott finished aloud.

"Ahhhh hell" Isaac muttered again. How was he supposed to let Derek know that this wasn't just a friendly game any longer?

**\- On the bleachers -**

Lydia and Allison were busy laughing completely oblivious of the trouble they'd just created for Derek with his pack.

**\- On the left side of the field by the bleachers -**

"The two of you are not seriously going to wave that around" Derek said for what seemed like the billionth time. He didn't want to hurt them by simply snatching it out of their hands. And besides he could admit he rather enjoyed the attention.

"Don't look at me. It was your girlfriend over here that thought it was a great way of showing her support." Allison stated calmly enjoying the way Derek's eye lit up and Lydia blushed.

"Ouch!" Allison held her side as Lydia's elbow just finished digging into it.

"  _OUR_  support!" Lydia stated emphasizing the OUR and flipping her hair back.

" Besides what wrong with it? I think Team Alpha has a nice ring to it."

"Lydia." Derek uttered with here to unknown patience. "What about the rest of them."

He really should know better Lydia thought but she'd teach him as she used her pointer finger to make her argument.

"Oh come on you've got the Sheriff and Mr. Argent definitely alpha males as is Mr. Whitmore and Dr. Deaton. And well coach and the rest will just be happy they were thought of that way. See it is a win-win."

She shrugged her dainty shoulders as Derek just started at her absolutely mesmerized by her brand of logic.

"Fine! You win." He said walking back toward his makeshift team and the people who actually listen to him he thought shaking his head ruefully.

" Why is my daughter holding up a sign that says team Alpha on it?" Chris hissed in between his teeth turning to smile at his madly waving daughter and her best friend as they called out, "Go daddy! Show them how it's done Chris!"

"Did Lydia just call you Chris?" Derek glared at him.

Chris waved back, "thanks girls!"

"She my daughters best friend essentially another daughter. And why do you care? Isn't she a bit young for you?" He said turning to glare back at the younger man. Just as the sheriff came up from behind them and threw his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Ok Argent. Hale. We've had our differences."

"Like you thinking I killed my sister?"

"Like you suspecting I helped my wife commit suicide?" They said in unison immediately glaring at each other again.

"Well I guess you have one thing in common" the sheriff smirked.

Looking up to see the girls, Allison and Lydia waving their banner as they cheered, "Go Sheriff!" He smiled.  _He'd really have to have a talk with his son about how to avoid being relegated to the friend zone,_  he thought.

" So are we ready to do this or what? I have a conference call with London I have to prep for." Mr. Whitmore exclaimed as he strode over folding his arms over his chest, looking up he saw the banner the girls were holding up. "Team Alpha. Suits me perfectly don't know about you all."

"Look." The sheriff said glancing from Whitmore to Hale and Argent," if I can put up with this colossal ass" he pointed behind him. "You can deal with each other for a couple of hours."

"The sheriff is right! We got a game to win!" Derek exclaimed half-heartedly, as they made their way onto the field


	10. The Game Part 3

**\- Half-way through the game and on the bleachers -**

"Ouch. I swear I felt that. " Allison shuddered, while Lydia looked out from between her fingers. As they saw Scott and Jackson ram right into Derek flinging him several feet back, it was a good thing he wasn't exactly human they thought.

" Is it just me or does it seem like Derek's pack is out to kill him? And your father is letting them!" Lydia glared at the other girl.

"Hey!" Allison exclaimed clearly affronted on her father's behalf, who had just received a slam of his own via Stiles and Boyd.

"He's not exactly fairing any better. Plus coach sucks!"

**\- On the field -**

Chris leans into Derek while helping him off the field towards the benches, "What the hell is going on? Isn't your pack supposed to be oh… I don't know…  loyal to you?" Chris hurriedly whispered to Derek.

" Shut up!" Derek hissed back. As he saw the Sheriff call for a time out and make his way towards them.

"Ok. As much as I believe in supporting my son and all his triumphs this is ridiculous. I'll never live it down if I'm playing with the **_TWO_** of you and the alumni still lose. " The sheriff said as he bent down in front of Argent and Hale.

"I hate to say this aloud but I agree with... Him." Whitmore, said as he nodded towards the Sheriff.

" We've got to put our differences aside, clearly they have." Derek finished as he looked up to see Jackson and Stiles chest bump?

**\- Back at the Bleachers -**

"Did Jackson and Stiles just chest bump?" Allison wrinkled her nose as she glanced back at Lydia.

"I mean what could make those two agree on...oh." Allison stopped mid- sentence as she heard Lydia's whispered," they know."

"How do they know?" She exclaimed jumping up.

"Your not exactly subtle" Allison shrugged as she held up the banner raising an eyebrow.

Lydia pursued her lips. "Derek they know. Stop holding back. They are doing this on purpose. So **KICK. THEIR. ASSES!** " Lydia whispered seeing Derek nod his head slightly in her direction.

**\- On the field -**

Derek heard her loud and clear and had reached the same exact conclusion.

"Ok we've gotta get the coach off the field." Derek said as he huddled in with Argent, Whitmore, Stilinski, and Deaton.

"Oh thank god!" Deaton exclaimed causing the others to stare at him a bit incredulously.

" It's bad enough those boys are trying to kill you for whatever it is that's going on between you & Miss Martin." causing Derek to shift uncomfortably as Deaton continued," But coach is just a liability." The Vet shrugged as they all stared at him.

"Always was..." Sheriff Stilinski decided to continue; "I remember coach used to keep him on cause he had heart. And really was good at calling plays if not actually playing them." Stilinski finished as Whitmore nodded in agreement.

Wow, Derek thought, who knew they'd bond over how much coach sucked.

"Ok well we need eight players out in the field and with coach out we've only got Deaton, Argent, Stilinski, Whitmore, O'Brien, Walls, and with me that only leaves us at seven. We're a man short." Derek finished at the same time as he heard coach exclaim, "Greenberg! What are you doing on this side?"

"I'm his uncle!" Greenberg exclaimed all geared up and ready to go.

"He didn't." Derek scrubbed the back of his neck recognizing his uncle's voice anywhere even with the terrible Batman inspired voice he was using. He looked around wondering if the Sheriff and Argent would recognize him as well when Deaton came up close behind him.

"Let him play. He was really good." He whispered in Derek's ear.

Derek just looked at him a bit shocked he'd want Peter to participate. Deaton just shrugged his shoulders once again.

Derek walked up to ' _Greenberg_ ', " What the hell is wrong with you? Oh never mind. And you can play but if you end up arrested or killed don't expect me to bail you out or avenge you, got it."

"You got to love familial loyalty." Peter said as his nephew walked away shouting, " Greenberg in Coach out!"

**-Back at the bleachers -**

Allison could see Lydia squinting her eyes desperately trying to focus on the new player that just joined Team Alpha.

"Oh my... It can't... It is... Why that… " Lydia kept muttering under her breath leaving Allison to make out every other word.

"Hey Lyds, care to share with the rest of the class." Allison grabbed the other girl by the arm.

"It's Peter." She hissed as Allison's eyes widened. "Wow... What?" Allison looked back and forth from the field to her friend. "What are they going to do? My dad!"

"Relax. He's in full gear. Clearly, he wants to play. And considering how those jerks have been behaving..." Lydia's sentence just trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

**\- On the left side of the field -**

"What's Greenberg doing on that side?" Stiles wondered aloud. As the boy in question, suddenly came up behind, saying, " I'm here!"

He was quickly hushed by Stiles' lifted arm. "I wasn't talking to you Greenberg."

"Wait. If he's here, then whose that?" Scott finished.

" Seriously how do the two of you even stay upright? " Jackson interrupted.

He leaned in close to the other two boys as he said,

" It's Peter. Can't you smell him?"

"He smells? Ewww I mean I knew he was morally challenged but not hygienically." Stiles said as both Scott and Jackson rolled their eyes at him.

" Can I like excuse myself?" Isaac said from behind them.

"What you need a potty break", Jackson responded snidely. Isaac growled at him his eyes quickly flashing amber.

He felt Danny pat him on the shoulder, instantly relaxing him as he joined the group. " I think we just have to see this to its natural and very painful conclusion."

Danny said while looking into Isaac's questioning eyes, he finished. " We'll it's clear Miguel's been holding back."

"Derek!" Everyone shouted and then glared at Stiles.

"Ohhhhhh k." Danny continued a slight smile on his face as he winked at Isaac and lifted his hand from the other boys shoulder, He was amused that they still hadn't caught on that he was just messing with them whenever he called Derek Hale, Miguel. I mean who didn't recognize Derek Hale. Hello Gorgeous.

" So like I was saying I'm thinking after the gratuitous chest bump the two of you just shared he now knows what this is all about and well..."

They all just stared blankly at him. Oh yeah these were his friends, Danny reminded himself.

**\- On the field || Game Over -**

Derek had just finished knocking both Jackson and Stiles' on their asses as he scored yet another goal winning the game for the Alumni.

The referee blew the whistle.

"Hey how come you don't knock him as hard as you do me?" Jackson whined.

" Cause he's human and can't handle it." Derek glared.

" Hey! If that's your idea of gentle? We seriously need to talk." Stiles said as removed his helmet and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Also. He's no competition and we both know it." Derek continued.

" Ok that's just rude. She likes me. " Stiles huffed.

"Like a puppy!" Jackson and Derek said in unison, immediately glaring at each other.

"She's been to my house. At night!" Stiles said determined to throw his hat in the ring only earning him matching blue and red wolf glares.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Argent yelled at both Derek and Jackson as he moved his hands rapidly over his own eyes. At the same moment they heard the sheriff loudly lecturing Stiles," I cannot believe I just heard you talk about Lydia that way! To what impress your friends! Your mother would be ashamed."

"Dad that's..." Stiles glared at the other two, yeah some friends he thought.

**\- Running onto the field -**

"Lyds!" Seriously, Allison thought who knew someone so tiny and in heels could move that fast over grass. "Maybe we should hold back!"

"Why?" Lydia responded as she grabbed the other girls hand pulling her behind her, "We won! Time to celebrate!" She laughed.

It was infectious and Allison found herself laughing with her, as she made a run for her dad.

"Congratulations! Daddy!" Allison said as they interrupted the tense exchange reaching out to give him a hug.

Chris relaxed instantly, "Thank you sweetheart."

Lydia had slowed down her mad dash towards Derek for a second suddenly unsure of her welcome, but then she saw him, standing there waiting for her in that slightly guarded unsure way of his own that he had. He's never certain what his reception will be, and it hurt her heart a bit and made her pick up speed again heading straight for him she jumped into his arms not doubting for a moment that he'd catch her. And he did with the most beautiful smile on his face she'd ever seen.

"You know Mr. Hale, that smile of yours should be a registered weapon." Lydia whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her arms stroking his hair, as she pulled back slightly to rest her forehead against his.

Her feet dangling in the air as he held her to him while Lydia continued smiling at him.

"Yours is pretty deadly too, Ms. Martin." Derek said she made it all feel lighter, easier to carry somehow. Oh, God I'm falling in love with Lydia Martin, Derek suddenly realized. He looked into her eyes as the world around them faded about to lean in for their long awaited first kiss when he heard Scott's voice.

" I can't believe you'd be that inconsiderate to Allison's feelings." Scott said the indignation in his voice apparent for all to hear as he stood akimbo with is arms folded in front of him.

Derek reluctantly placed Lydia back down on the field as they both turned to glared at the younger wolf.

"Wait why would he need to be considerate of my daughter's feelings" Argent said glaring first at Scott and then at Derek and then back again.

"Yeah! Why would my feelings be an issue? What am I missing?" Allison said. She was feeling a bit unsure of her standing with Scott after everything. And his glaring daggers at her when she'd initially gotten on the field wasn't helping.

"Nothing much other than your ex-boyfriend is an idiot." Lydia said as she walked toward Scott standing in front of him with one hand on her hip as she used the other to poke him in the chest.

"Wait your not trying to hook up with Allison too!" Scott said looking between Derek, Allison, and Lydia. The truth suddenly dawning on him.

"No! God No! As If!" Allison, Derek, and Lydia exclaimed respectively.

"Oh." Scott said awkwardly…

"Well now that that is all settled." Stiles said when he saw all the wolves go on alert and the lights suddenly went out…

Screams could be heard all around as he heard Scott and Derek shout, "RUN!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so derek and lydia are the main focus but as I've been writing other pairings have been popping up rather organically I hope you all enjoy them as much as I'm enjoying finding them.

All hell broke loose when the lights went out screaming and running every which way. As they heard the howling and growling headed in the direction of the field.

He melded into the shadows and watched cause that's what he did... how he survived. But, the children they should present a united front. They wouldn't listen to his nephew though...they weren't ready for that yet.

"Run towards the gym!" Derek shouted out as he grabbed Lydia's hand. She kicked off her heels holding on to him as they ran she calling out to Allison who was calling out to her as she thought she saw Scott hauling her in the opposite direction towards the library if Lydia knew her campus layout, which she did.

" Lydia!" Allison called as Scott all but dragged her towards the library.

"Run! Allison we got to get to safety! Stiles! Mom! I saw her in the bleachers where is she!" Scott shouted out.

"Sc..." Melissa was unable to call out to her son as she felt a hand descend over mouth.

"Shhh... Gorgeous. I won't let them hurt you." The voice said as he pulled her further into the shadows.

"Dad! Scott!" Stiles could hear Derek shouting to head for the gym no doubt Lydia with him. Staying together that made sense but he couldn't see didn't know which way the gym was, he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Come on nitwit don't just stand there! Danny!" It was Jackson pulling him toward safety as he shouted for his best friend. Stiles couldn't believe thats who he was holding on to as he ran.

Boyd was a wreck this was all his fault he should've warned them he just didn't know how... All he could think of was Erica. He stood still just wanting it all to be over.

"I think he's having some kind of post traumatic thing, help me move him Danny." Isaac said he had to follow his Alpha he knew that's who they were really after. He also knew that Derek would sooner die then let them hurt Lydia. And while Isaac thought the red head was intimidating as hell he didn't think that would help in this situation.

"What's going on? Where is Jackson?" Danny said he instinctually stayed close to Isaac knowing that was the safest place for him as they both moved Boyd towards safety at least he hoped that's what they were doing.

"Stiles! Scott! Melissa! Lydia!" The sheriff shouted in a panic; the kids were running and he could barely see his hand in front of his face. What was going on? They were all having such a good time.

"Come on I've got weapons." Chris said as he had put on a pair of night shades he carried at all times. His father may have been a colossal failure at parenthood but he trained a solider like no else. And Chris was always prepared.

"What about the kids? We have to help them." Sheriff said as he followed behind Argent. The other man had put his hand on his shoulder when he'd told him to follow in the dark.

"They've broken off into werewolf/human pairings which is better then nothing, even as they should've all headed into the same central location."

"Werewolves? Central location. You're talking like we are at war! And werewolves?" The Sheriff stopped for a bit he always knew there was something odd going on and that Stiles was neck deep in it but...

"Now's not the time Sheriff, I figured after what happened Stiles had filled you in but... The girls are safe Lydia's with the Alpha and Scott will protect Allison with everything he's got and if I know my girl she's got a crossbow on her."

"Crossbow? Alpha? What about my son? And everyone else?" He nearly shouted before catching himself.

Chris stops, what was he supposed to say to the other man that the normal humans should be fine; that he'd seen Stiles head off with Jackson of all people, that it looked like Isaac was leading Boyd and Danny towards his alpha. That he finally saw them for what they were kids, even Derek; who he kind of liked and was having fun with just minutes earlier but he said none of that, just grabbed the other man, "Weapons now. Answers later!"

"Wait!" She screamed as that crashed into the library.

"Damn it Allison! I can't find my mom or Stiles and his dad. I need to at least make sure your all right."

"Urghhh" she pulled her hand away as she reached into her bag pulling out a crossbow. "See that's always been your problem! You look at me and see some delicate flower and I'm anything but! Damn it Scott I screwed up, I let my grief cloud my judgement and my grandfather manipulate me..."

"We don't have time for this," Scott said as he scanned the area for a safe place to hide her but she just kept on as if he's never spoken.

"And as much as I'd like to think I never would've let him hurt you that doesn't excuse letting him hurt Erica, Boyd, and Stiles."

Scott froze suddenly, "What do you mean... Stiles?"

"He's a good friend for not telling you. I don't think I deserve him though."

"Allison, I can't... We..."

"Seal the two doors in the back and move the book shelves near the window so of they take that route we can hear them. I can slow them down before you have to wolf out on them. And.." She spoke with military precision seeing every possible angle that needed to be defended. He saw her at last he just wasn't sure if what he saw he understood or even liked.

"Just slow down let's do the doors first and then the bookshelves."

"We've got to get to Derek and Lydia we are stronger as a group against the Alpha Pack."

"Stronger as pack." Scott whispered remembering Derek's words.

"And since I'm pretty sure he's who they're really after I have to make sure my best friend doesn't get killed in the process." Allison finished. He was listening to her and he was looking at her really looking at her it's what she'd wanted. Or so she thought.

"Come on let's cut through the locker room." Danny said. Boyd was moving but he seemed to be on autopilot. He'd pieced together that he'd been through some rough shit and that Jackson asking him to sleep over this weekend like they had when they were kids cause he wanted to "show" him something probably had something to do with all of this.

"This is what Jackson had wanted to show me, isn't it," he looked at Isaac's formerly blue eyes now glowing amber, how his facial features were slightly different still beautiful but somehow more animalistic.

"I'm sorry Danny. I'm sure he just wanted you to be safe. And yes I'm thinking this might have had something to do with it."

"What are you? Who are they?" He said as they managed to maneuver Boyd into a spot by the lockers while the blocked the back entrance and made their way to the gym.

"Well what do you think we are? Cause as crazy as you might think it is I'm pretty sure you've been putting the pieces together already." Isaac looked directly at him even flashing a bit of fang.

Danny starting counting off his fingers as he said, "You all suddenly became amazing lacrosse players."

"Hey I was never Scott level bad!" Isaac said with mock affront.

Danny rolled his eyes at the other boy. So beautiful he thought and shook his head.

"You all suddenly became friends... Well more like started hanging out together."

Isaac nodded.

"You all suddenly started hanging with Miguel." Danny smirked. Taking a breath to help Isaac move another locker not that he seemed to need that much help.

"You've always known who he is haven't you?" Isaac smiled at him, I feel so at ease with him maybe dad was wrong and there is nothing wrong about how I am.

"Well not ALWAYS, but stiles having an older cousin that hot wasn't something I wasn't going to research and it doesn't take much to find out who Derek Hale is or... The rumors surrounding his family..." Danny stopped he remembered one of his favorite quotes " Eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?"

"Werewolves..." Danny and Isaac said at the same time.

"We have to go back!" Melissa wanted to scream he wouldn't put her down or listen to her protestations.

"Scott would want you to be safe and in case you've forgotten werewolves have supernatural hearing so shhhh."

" Peter down! Now!" She shouted.

He stopped abruptly dropping her,she nearly fell on the floor.

"Oh real mature." Melissa huffed as she blew a curl out of her face.

"I will not abandon my child! Or the rest of those children."

"Those children have claws, well most of them do." He shrugged.

"You don't! I'm doing a good thing here." Peter looked aghast that he'd said that aloud, where did that come from and why did he fell so... odd about leaving his nephew to fight alone.

"I know Peter," Melissa said as she reached out her hand to gently brush her hands over his arm.

"And I'm grateful but I know what's going on now and I can't leave them. Scott's my son and Stiles might as well be lord knows I've been feeding and housing him long enough. And they love those girls I can't abandon them either." She finished trying to make him understand.

"Oh fine. I'll go back but not you! And for the record one of those girls is a Hunter and the other is well... Other. They should be scared of them." And with that he turned around abruptly heading back towards the school. Scott had filled in Melissa on all of Peter's misdeeds yet a part of her trusted that he'd be going back to help them not hurt them.

"Damn it! where are we?" Derek said he was frustrated and terrified he wouldn't be able to protect her. They hadn't even had a real kiss yet.

"Well if you'd stop dragging me and listen I could've told you the gym was a turn back. Oh and we are in the fencing room." She said trying to hide the rising panic in her voice. She could tell he was concentrating on find a place to keep her safe more then an ideal place to fight and she couldn't allow him to get hurt because of her.

"Fencing? Since when?" He asked incredulously as he looked around seeing a variety of different swords.

"What's wrong with fencing? It's a classic sport and very good exercise" she answered affronted.

"So you started it I gather." He smirked at her.

Seriously those smiles of his should come with a warning; surrender your soul at will.

"Come on the gym is an easier place to defend from, and hopefully the others... They heard me and are headed that way too." He said it as though not really sure they'd come, she could hear it in his voice. She hated how alone he sounded

"I know the perfect place to hide you" he said as he reached out his hand back for hers. He felt her take it never seeing her reach back for something with her other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no beta so please excuse any mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's only a bit of Dydia in this chapter dear readers *wink* but what there is you've all been waiting for and well I sure hope it doesn't disappoint. So things are progressing and I definitely have a plan… I hope you all enjoy this next turn.

Stiles stopped to catch his breathe as he looked around. He might not be able to see past his hand over his face but he knew this was not the way to the gym.

"Where the hell are you taking us? He whispered harshly.

"What? To the gym dumbass!" Jackson responded frustrated. He wasn't some hero, he was worried about Danny and Lydia and now he had to take care of Stiles.

"This isn't me." He said leaning into a tree putting his hands over his face.

"Look I don't have time for you to process that you're a selfish Jackass and not the save the day type. That's not exactly a news flash but your sense of direction sucks. We are on the other side of campus practically in the woods." Stiles finished as he used his hands to elaborate in Jackson's general direction.

"I thought we'd go around the back way. So that we could surround them. How's that for saving the day. See if your precious Scott can think of that one!" Jackson finished practically shouting.

"Well rule one of making that plan work would've perhaps been stealth. Something you boys clearly know nothing about." The voice mocked.

They both turned in the direction of the voice as the headlights to an unseen van popped on and they saw four werewolves surrounding them. One of them, whose flashing red eyes clearly marked him as an Alpha had been the one to speak.

"Run Stiles!" Jackson said as he transformed completely ready to fight.

Three on one newbie wolf weren't good odds and Stiles couldn't leave him to fight alone so he picked up a branch and jumped in swinging or would've...

"Brave, stupid little human." The Alpha said as he tossed the human into a tree knocking him out cold as he wore a malevolent smirk watching his beta guard beat the young wolf. He was strong kept trying to get up and help his friend. He'd make a good solider once he was properly inducted.

"Enough! Throw them in the back with the other one and two of you come with me. Clearly this will go a bit differently then she's planned." He said the she with a note of diversion in his voice.

Jackson heard it even as he fought for consciousness, he couldn't let them move him and Stiles to another location. Who knew what would happen to them there. He let his body go limp and tried to keep his heart steady for the time being as one of them continued kicking him, he heard them speaking.

"Handle this and bring one more with you, leave one to guard them. I'll deal with this when I get back" the voiced grated out and marched away. The Alpha, Jackson assumed.

"Enough with the kicking, Two! And help Three move them into the van" he spoke with a rough accent. Jackson couldn't quite place it but it definitely wasn't from around here.

"Urghh and what are you going to do?" Two accused.

"I'm a One. I don't need to do anything. This could be my chance to join the Alpha's as a true member! And I'm not going to waste it because of some stupid wolf and his human." He spat on the ground his disgust evident.

"Some of us used to be human." Three muttered.

"What was that Three?!" One shouted.

"Nothing... I need something to tie the human with I only have enough for the wolf." Three said as he looked around and tied Jackson's hands behind his back. Jackson prayed like he never had before that they wouldn't feel the need to tie up Stiles.

"The alpha knocked him out and even if he awoke are you saying you couldn't handle one human boy?" The One mocked.

"No of course not just toss him in." Three finally said. He wasn't the one in charge after all.

"Let's go Two!"

Jackson heard them walk away as Three slammed the back door and walked into the woods to relieve some stress, ewww Jackson thought werewolf hearing could be a real bitch sometimes.

Jackson wasn't sure how long he'd be gone so he started nudging Stiles' hand with his nose. He could almost hear the dog jokes Stiles would make over this if he'd just wake up! Jackson silently screamed.

There was movement in the corner under some tarp but he could make it out both of his eyes had been swollen shut from the beating he'd taken and they were healing fast but not nearly fast enough.

* * *

Scott heard a small tell tale noise but the loud crash caused by moving the bookshelves by the windows had Allison shooting her crossbow faster than he could say a word of warning she hit her mark dead center between the eyes. He smiled at her as he reached out to take her hand to keep running towards the gym.

Allison saw pride in the eyes looking up at her as she took Scott's hand and ran.

"Do you have a license for all these weapons?" Stilinski asked the man he was quickly learning was far more complicated that he'd ever suspected.

"Seriously?" Chris responded incredulously, "never mind I can see where Stiles gets it from. And yes I do." He finished as he closed the trunk of his car as quietly as possible.

"For the knives too?" He shook his head, "never mind." Now wasn't the time he had to find his son and all of his friends he had to make sure they were okay and Melissa he hoped she was far away from all this.

"Melissa?" Stilinski questioned as he looked at Argent.

"What?" Argent responded.

" Melissa Scott's mom." He told him clearly frustrated and anxious.

"Oh, no. Not sure. Thought I saw her in the bleachers' but she would've called out to Scott. She knows." Argent finished.

"I know I saw her! What if Melissa is hurt?" the scent of worry for the woman that was essentially his co-parent coming off him in waves. He couldn't count how many times she'd come over with soup to check on him and Stiles when they'd been sick. Or how wonderful she'd been to his wife in her final days. She'd been the truest of friends always.

"Now… now don't fret Sheriff, the smell of anxiety is coming off you in waves. And if I can smell it so can they. Melissa is fine I made sure it." Peter told them all smooth and cavalier, his normal character firmly in place.

Stilinski heard the voice of a man he hadn't heard in so long, a man who was accused of attacking Lydia Martin, which had always felt wrong to him somehow, like there was a piece of the puzzle he was missing.

"Peter!" Argent said whirling around shooting his crossbow in the process.

"Really?" he said as he caught it just inches from his face.

"I come to help and this is the thanks I get?" he twirled the arrow as he spoke.

"Wait." Stilinski spoke as he placed himself in between both men.

"Melissa is ok, your positive, Pete?"

Peter blinked at the familiar nickname but continued only those that knew would've caught the moment.

"Yes. Thanks to me. She sent me to help her spawn and the rest of the brats, I mean wolf pack, so here I am." Peter finished his posture seemingly relaxed but Chris wasn't fooled he'd fought enough werewolves to know when one was ready to attack.

"And your nephew." Chris said as he turned to head back to the school.

" Yes. Him too." Peter moved preternaturally fast as he was suddenly in front of the two other men causing the sheriff to gasp.

"You don't mind if I take the lead do you even with the nifty shades my vision's still 100x better then yours" he's eyes flashing blue as he led the way.

Stilinski followed the other two men his mind reeling, they'd been friends. Well Chris not really but he'd only been with them briefly and Peter hadn't liked him, I guess he should've asked why... all those years being friends. They'd grown apart as adults… maybe that was why.

"I guess now I know why we won every game." Stilinski mumbled aloud. It caused Peter to laugh aloud softly and feel a moment of guilt for terrorizing his former best friend's son.

"Boyd!" Isaac shook the larger boy.

"I know you never wanted to talk about what happened. I saw you, I get it being beat down and made to feel alone and helpless is hard,"

This caused Danny to look over at the two he'd been trying to give them a private moment. He'd heard the rumors about Isaac's father beating him but to have it confirmed Danny reached his hand placing a brief squeeze on the other boys shoulder.

He felt some of the tension in Isaac's body ease as Isaac continued on," but your around your family now and we'll have your back but you need to snap out of it and have ours. We need you."

Isaac was terrified he needed to get to Derek; he needed to help Boyd and keep Danny safe.

He heard a loud crash as the enemy charged in," Run Danny!" He shouted as he transformed ready to attack.

"Weapons ready!" Peter shouted as he ran into the locker room leading the two other men in, fully transformed ready to fight an kill an alpha, yeah that would make all this uncharacteristic self sacrifice worth while.

Danny ran out, Isaac sighed with relief as he threw himself into the fight with what looked like othet betas hoping that Boyd would react and help him.

Danny ran towards the back desperately looking for something to help Isaac and Boyd with he grabbed the fire extinguisher and started running back towards the fight as he sprayed at the other werewolves faces hopefully blinding them.

Peter, Chris, and the Sheriff dove into the fray. Chris shot his crossbow true as he took out one of the weres. Stilinski couldn't see between the darkness and the spray was about to be killed when he heard a neck crack and body drop, " be more careful Link." Peter said as he dove onto the two wolves that were attacking Isaac, grabbing one by the back as he dug his fangs into his neck ripping out the jugular as Isaac incapacitated the other one.

He reached down a hand to help the boy up, "not bad kid, next time try to not let them land on top of you though."

Isaac smiled up at him, "Thanks Uncle Peter, I knew you'd come help us."

He looked back towards Danny," I told you to run"

"I didn't listen" the other shrugged as he tentatively shuffled towards him causing Isaac to draw him into a tight embrace.

"Well as nice as I think it is that the two of you have finally accepted the obvious. Now's really not the time." Peter smirked at the two who where now blushing.  
Chris coughed, " we've got to go to a more centralized location. To better defend ourselves." He'd taken care of the other wolf Isaac had only knocked out and was checking on the other three.  
"Have you seen Stiles?" The sheriff asked.  
"I'm not sure." Isaac responded as he felt Danny holding his hand.  
"He's gotta be with Jackson," Danny supplied. "Don't worry sir, I'm sure Jacks'll keep him safe."  
The sheriff nodded as he briefly squeezed the boys shoulder," thanks for that son."

While the sheriff was busy asking about his son and chris was disposing of any stray that might still be breathing. You had to admire how through those hunters were.

Peter kneeled down to whisper into Boyd's ear.

"I'm not naive like the boy seeing the good in everyone. Our willfully blind like my nephew. I know they never would've just left you there as a sign, well not alive anyway. You did what you had to do to survive, I get it I'm not judging. But if you stay like this and just let your pack die trust me that's not something you'll ever forgive yourself for."

  
Boyd blinked he started to look up at the other man slowly.  
Peter rose up extending his hand, "we good" he said as Boyd grabbed his hand rising up.  
"Yeah. We good."  
Peter looked up at the large beta patting on his arm," well your definitely a good one to have on our side." He smirked, " come on I got family in need." They all marched out. Chris handing Danny a large hunter's knife.

* * *

"Okay," he paused for a breathe as he surveyed the area,

"Just stay here ok. No matter what happens stay hidden, promise me." Derek said his body already starting to shift as he could feel the danger approaching.

  
"Kiss me." Lydia said avoiding a promise she knew she wouldn't keep.

  
"Lydia..." He said her name like a prayer and she took her chance reaching up on her toes as she pulled his head down and finally kissed him.

It was a tentative kiss at first, his shoulders tense prepared for the fight. But his lips were soft and as she pressed on the kiss changed he took charge and tentative became bold and soft became hard. As they pressed impossibly closer, their lips irrevocably joined as they breathed the same air. Lydia felt a charge go through her body it was like nothing she'd ever felt before her lips tingled as they reluctantly pulled apart she could see Derek's eyes had gone red.  
Derek blinked as if in haze he could've sworn he saw Lydia's eyes flash violet. The kiss he touched his finger tips to his lips mirroring Lydia's actions.

He briefly smiled a flash of warmth in his eyes, "hide." he rasped.

Then Derek turned around and roared at the enemy as they crashed down the doors.

 


	13. And the Battle is Won? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm already working on Chapter 14 so there won't be a long a wait. Did you all hear the news? Teen Wolf Season 3 back June 3rd! I can't wait!

She woke surrounded by a sea of concerned voices. All whispering different words of concern. What happened? Her eyes frantically searching for the face that mattered most. Derek.

He was pacing. Brooding really. But he was unhurt and that's what was important.

"Derek..." Lydia forced out her voice felt raw as though she'd swallowed glass.

Immediately he heard her voice and why it was as soft as falling snow he heard it like the stead beat of her heart that had kept him sane and hopeful.

"Thank God. Finally." Derek rasped out as he rushed back to her side clutching her to him in a tight embrace.

It caused everyone to swivel there heads the look of relief on everyone unmistakable. She saw the tension in Allison's body release as she covered her face and started to cry. Scott immediately making soothing sounds and rubbing her back.

Lydia reached out her hand towards her best friend. The other girl quickly reaching back for it she held it to her to her lips.

"Okay..." Lydia looked around quizzically.

She noticed a blonde head on another cot. Asleep it seemed and stirring fitfully. She also noticed Jackson and Stiles had their hands on the blonde ready to guard her from even her dreams it seemed.

"Erica?" She whispered, shocked.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell happened!' Lydia demanded as she released Allison's hand and pushed away slightly from Derek.

"You're all acting as if we were all at a funeral."

No one responded, she noticed the Sheriff and Mr. Argent coming in with breakfast and coffee. Her stomached rumbled causing her to blush but it seemed to be just was everyone needed as the floodgates opened and everyone laughed and started talking at once.

"You and Derek were amazing." She heard Isaac voice.

"Allison and I came running in and it was insane." Scott said.

"I had no idea werewolves even existed." Danny volunteered.

"Jackson and I got sort of kidnapped." Stiles added.

"What?" Lydia was bombarded by information. But Derek was no help in controlling them he just kept looking at her and stroking her hair.

A shrill whistle by the Sheriff broke through causing both the werewolves and humans in the room to cringe.

"One at a time and start at the beginning." Sheriff ordered. He maybe new to werewolves but he was an old pro at crowd control.

"Well it all began when Stiles and I went to investigate a body in the woods." Scott started.

Everyone groaned, "not that beginning."

Allison patted his hand an amused smile on her face shining through the tear stains on her face.

Scott was pleased.

"Why don't you start, Stiles?" Scott threw the storytelling back on his best friends able shoulders.

Stiles took a deep breathe as Jackson lent a supportive pat on the others shoulder ready to fill in any blanks and he started to tell their side of the story...

"We got separated from the gang and..."

_He could feel something wet pushing against his hand and thigh. It was insistent. But Stiles didn't want to wake up he was happy in his dream. He'd just scored the winning goal, his dad and Lydia cheering him on. It was a great game but something kept insisting he come to. He felt the pain in the back of his skull then and he knew. He knew he needed to wake up._

_It was slow doing but he managed to open his eyes, everything coming back to him at once he called out, "Jackson!"_

_"Shhhh... I don't know how long he'll be gone and we have to get out of here." Jackson whispered._

_Stiles could barely see him in the darkness of... he looked around. Where were they?_

_"Where are we?" he whispered aloud, his head was pounding and his vision was just clearing._

_"The van." They both announced at the same time._

_Everything finally came into focus and he got a better look at Jackson whose head was lying on his lap at an awkward angle, Stiles gasped at the sight. Jackson was a bruised and bloodied mess with his hands tied behind his back. "Oh. My. I'm going to get us out of here." He reached for the other boy trying to move him as he untied his hands. "Urghh..." Jackson grunted. "I'll heal, but not fast enough to get out of here and besides I think I heard something under that tarp moaning."_

_"What? Where?" He dropped Jackson's head from his lap non-too gently._

_"Hey." Jackson complained._

_"You'll heal, remember." Stiles smiled._

_His smile died a sudden death when he lifted the tarp; if he gasped at what they'd done to Jackson he was horrified at what he saw now._

_Her beautiful hair was matted and dirty, her clothes ripped and filthy. Her beautiful eyes swollen shut._

_All he could hear in his head was her voice saying,_

_"I have beautiful everything" over and over again._

_"Erica." He said into the suffocating silence. She tired to scoot back attempting to shield herself. Tears gathered in his eyes._

_He heard Jackson curse under his breath. "Fuck! What those bastards do to her."_

_"We have to get her out of here!" Stiles could barely contain his rage._

_"Shhh... Yeah. I know but my leg is broken, it's not healing right and you can't carry both of us." Jackson responded solemnly._

_"Erica... I'm here. Your Batman is here." Stiles turned to Jackson._

_"Try to reassure her."_

_"How? She's petrified. I can't blame her."_

_"Your pack. She may not recognize you but her wolf should." His hand hovered over her head as he said it. "Your safe now."_

_" Hmmm.. " Jackson said raising an eyebrow on the one eye that was almost healed._

_"I'm going to drive us out of here." Stiles said as he tested the back door. It was open thank God something was working in their favor._

_"He took the keys." Jackson told him._

_"I'll hotwire it." Stiles climbed out as quietly and quickly as he could._

_"Be careful Stilinski... You know how to hotwire a car?"_

_Jackson found himself praying for Stilinski again, he shook his head who knew._

_"Erica," he whispered. He tired to hear the other… evil beta, it seems his exertions had caused him to fall asleep. "Stereotype." He said aloud disgusted._

_The battered girl shifted._

_"I know we've never been friends. But your pack. And that makes you family. And I promise you, stiles and I won't let anyone else hurt you." He sighed._

_He wasn't even sure if she'd heard him let alone understood. But her breathing seemed to even out and she seemed to try to inch towards him._

_He heard the engine raw to life and felt a moments relief followed by panic as he also heard the evil beta howl._

_But Stiles was successful and they drove out as if the very hounds of hell were after them. Because they were._

_Stiles could here his own heart pounding out of his chest he'd been sure their guard wolf would as well. He thanked his dad for having the good sense to teach him how to hotwire a car. He remembered laughing at the good sheriff teaching his son how to be a delinquent. But he'd lost his keys so many times his dad wasn't taking any chances that he'd ever be stranded somewhere dangerous, so he'd taught him._

_His dad. He'd been on the field when everything happened. He hoped he was ok that Scott was with him. Scott would keep his dad safe._

_He could hear their guard wolf giving chase. He needed to get Jackson and Erica to Derek._

_"Ha!" He said aloud, "I know a big bad Alpha that's going to rip your throat out so by all means keep following"_

_Stiles found them later on curled into each other as Jackson had attempted to protect Erica's already battered body from the bumps by taking the brunt of it on himself._

* * *

 

They finished their tale, Stiles looked at Jackson, "Evil beta? Really?"

"What?" Jackson said defensively, "It fit better then Three."

Lydia quirked her eyebrow, clearly Stiles and Jackson had bonded during their ordeal.

Somehow during their recounting Derek had maneuvered her back to rest on his chest his arms around her waist and his chin resting on the top of her head. She felt warm and secure. It caused her to release a small yawn.

"You should rest more." Derek said immediately moving to rise.

"No I'm fine. " Lydia clutches his hands keeping them in place. "This is helping. A van came crashing through an already giant hole in the gym right?" She looked around as everyone nodded still seeming ill at ease.

"Alright whose next?"


	14. And the Battle is Won? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for staying with me on this tale the end is coming soon. Already working on Chapter 15 and I've already mapped out how this story will be ending. So never fear you'll get your conclusion.

 

"Well it was already over by the time I got there." Melissa McCall walked in pushing a tray with soup for Lydia and pizza boxes for everyone else.  “So I doubt I’ll be able to add more than what I saw when Derek carried you into the house.”

 

Lydia looked up briefly at Derek, whispering, “ My Hero.”

Derek shuffled uncomfortably at the praise.

 

Lydia looked away deciding to leave him be; just in time to see the grown up version of Scott and Stiles as Peter and the Sheriff moved simultaneously to help Mrs. McCall.

They crashed into each other slightly, to Argent's obvious amusement and Scott's equally obvious annoyance.

 

Lydia immediately glanced over at Allison mouthing the words, "What the Hell". Allison mouthed back," I know " While attempting to stifle a laugh.

 

Scott caught Allison, as she was about to mouth more frowning at her so she thought she might as well continue filling in the blanks.

"Scott and I we made it to the library, we’d just fought back an attack and from there..."

 

_There was pride in his eyes. A looked she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen. She reached for the hand he extended and they ran out. They kept running and turning through the winding hallways._

_"Careful..." Scott whispered as he put himself in front pressing her back to his. It felt different this time his natural instinct to protect her, not suffocating as it had begun to._

_He trusted her now to guard his back just like she'd always trusted him to guard hers. It was all she'd ever wanted.  She had her crossbow loaded and ready as they made their way to Derek and Lydia and hopefully the rest of the pack.  Then they heard the howl call out. Scott had to stop himself from calling back fearful of revealing his and Allison's locations to the alpha pack._

_"What was..." Allison whispered into Scott's ear, it was so loud she literally felt it vibrate through the walls._

_"Derek. That was Derek. We've got to move they're under attack."_

_"So are you." Two identical voices said as one leaped on Allison slamming her against the lockers and knocking her crossbow out of her hand._

_"Hello Beautiful." Her attacker said as he extended one clawed finger to run along her face while she watched out of the corner of her eye what had to be his twin and another wolf attack Scott._

_"Awww… your boyfriend can't help you now. But don’t fret I’m sure we’ll have plenty of fun." He said all menacing sardonic growl, clearly enjoying toying with her._

_"Who said I needed his help." Allison queried as she stabbed him in the stomach with her wolf's bane dipped dagger. She really needed to thank her dad for constantly drilling her to always be prepared. He dropped to the floor crying out in pain causing his twin to stumble back towards him as if in pain as well allowing Scott to snap the other wolf's neck._

_Allison took the opportunity to quickly grab her crossbow and run towards Scott. She saw the twin's eyes flash red as he ran past her at the same time to help his brother. She briefly raised her crossbow towards him but as their eyes met, they nodded in silent understanding that they'd let the other go to do battle another day._

_She looked back one last time as she ran holding Scott's hand to see him glance back at her as well while carrying his brother to safety.  He left the other wolf lying there unconcerned she noticed._

_Scott knew how lucky they were to get out of the situation; he needed to get to the others there was strength in numbers he thought.  Allison's hand suddenly slipped from his fingers and he heard her gasp. He turned immediately ready to attack the threat._

_A hand covered her mouth she was about to shoot her crossbow when she heard Boyd whisper in her ear, "Chill. It’s just us."_

 

Allison stopped looking around suddenly. It was as if she thought she’d said something wrong.

 

Lydia suddenly felt Derek tense up behind her and noticed everyone tense up as well. Lydia also noticed Boyd was nowhere to be seen. Was he hurt? Or worse?  

 

"We'll pick it up from there, sweetheart." Chris said as he looked at the Sheriff and Peter, who nodded ready to fill in the blanks.

 

"I'd already teamed up with Stilinski and Hale." Chris spoke with military precision. His hunter-training showing.

 

"We'd come across Isaac and the other boys at the perfect time in the boys locker room and joined forces. From there..."

 

_He was frantic to get to his daughter._

_She was all the family he had._

_He new Stilinski felt the same about his boy._

_And now they had another set of kids to take care of. It didn't matter if they were wolves or not. He finally understood that. They were kids first._

_"Come on. Lets keep moving."_

_That's when he heard the howl it was massive and terrifying._

_"No." He heard Hale tell the younger members of his pack, extending both of his hands in a soothing gesture._

_"It won't help Derek for us to howl back. He'll just have to trust that we are coming." Peter shook his head it was difficult for him to not respond to his Alpha's call let alone these untrained wolves._

_But, Peter understood the best way to help his nephew and his beautiful girl was to use stealth._

_The Alphas couldn't see or hear them coming if they had any hope of beating them back._

_"Single file. Strongest in the front and back." Stilinski directed them._

_"I got the back." Peter said._

_Stilinski cleared his throat about to object._

_"Really? Link. I'm wounded. I thought we'd all bonded and were ready to roast marshmallows and make s'mores."_

_"I could eat a s'more." He heard Danny say under his breath._

_"I'll make sure you get one kid."_

_It was that moment more than anything that made Stilinski agree to it._

_"Fine you cover the flank."_

_Argent had stayed silent during the exchange. The last thing he wanted to admit was that Peter was a strong fighter._

_"I'll cover the front." He said._

_"No. I will." It was Boyd._

_He took up the leading being the biggest of them and Chris saw him come up behind his daughter as she turned the corner in a mad dash with Scott clearly distracted.  Boyd grabbed her immediately quieting her and pushing her back into the line they made as Chris signaled to Scott to do the same._

 

"And that's how we bumped straight into Scott and Allison." Chris finished. "It was a good thing we weren't the enemy. Since you weren't as alert as you know how to be." He finished sternly directing the comment to his daughter alone.  Allison winced at her father’s reprimand. How was she to explain that the alpha twin had distracted her when she couldn’t even explain it to herself. That his concern for his brother was such a palpable force she wasn't sure how to place him in the strictly black and white world of us versus them.

 

Lydia had been eating the soup Scott's mom had brought her during the story. She was going to need alone time with Allison soon to go over some details. She could tell her best friend needed to talk. Suddenly Chris' words kept circling in her mind "the enemy... the enemy...the enemy..."

 

And as though watching a movie slow down and speed up it all came flooding back to her.


	15. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update too so long I've already mapped out the remaining chapter so i'm hoping for updates weekly. for all you still reading thank you so much!! and thank Lydia in that Leather Jacket for striking my dydia muse again.

  

 _.... She was hiding like he'd told her to at least for now. Lydia clutched the handle of the broad sword, who'd of guessed her obsession with all things medieval and insistence that they have authentic weapons made to fit a woman would come in handy. She saw Derek start to shift she'd never seen him in full alpha form as the others also started to change into theirs she noticed only three were alphas the other three beta soldiers she'd guess. Lydia worried she wouldn't be able to tell Derek apart from the other alphas but then it was like she could see all their faces through the wolf. They attacked him one at a time the bitch using the claws on her feet as weapons. He was more than holding his own already ripping the throat out of one of the betas. That's when they all leaped on him at the same time and Lydia knew she either joined the fight praying the others heard Derek's call and were on their way or watch him die. Option two was no option. She once again felt the strange surge of power course through her veins that she had when they'd kissed. Lydia saw her opportunity and ran for it as Derek flung one of The betas off him and he spun around disoriented that last thing the beta saw was flashing violet eyes and a swinging sword that cleaved his head right off. The blood sprayed on her face hot and stinging her eyes she'd never so much as killed a fly. She heard Derek call her name as the last beta charged at her..._  

 

"Lydia! Lydia! Lydia!" Derek shook her gently.

Her eyes refocused and she was back in the safety of the McCall home surrounded by her friends. "I remembered."

She said looking up into Derek's concerned face. "I killed him."

"He deserved it and there's nothing for you to feel bad about." Derek said the sternness of a general lacing his voice.

"I know." She smiled. " It was you...us or them. There was never any question."

Derek felt his whole body relax at the smile she gave him reached her eyes.

"So... would you care to clue the rest of us in?" Stiles said in this instance speaking for the entire group.

As they grew silent waiting for when they could come in and fill the remaining puzzle pieces.

"Well I ran out of the hiding spot Derek told me to stay in and swung my sword as the alphas attacked Derek..." Lydia started.

"Wait _you_ swung the sword?" Stiles eyebrows rose incredulously.

"Ahhh... You mean there was something about Lydia you didn't already know." Jackson mocked warmly.

" I mean the only movie she made me see more then the Notebook was Ever After."

Lydia rolled her eyes as Derek hid a laugh behind a cough.

"If I may..." Lydia attempted to continue as she felt Derek's hand on her shoulder. "Let me."

 _... He saw her coming out of the corner of his eye as she ran out of where he'd told her to hide. What was she thinking and was she brandishing a sword?Derek felt the force of a punch against his jaw. They all stopped considering this a game when he ripped out the throat of one of their soldiers. And nowthey were all on top of him, he knew the odds weren't good and was hoping his pack was on their way... that they'd save her. Not that he'd see a flash of red hair come charging as he'd managed to free himself from one of the betas tossing him in her same direction. She was magnificent his Lydia he thought as he hit the floor the female alpha having knocked him off the ground. He saw her eyes flash violet as she swung one clean stroke decapitating the beta. And as he saw the other beta charging for her he called out her name feeling a surge of strength as he rolled away from the alphas killing blow and every thing slowed down for a hairs breath as he was able to rip the arm right off the one nearest him, the other and the female quickly moving out of the way as time seem to speed up again. Everything after that happened in a flash..._  

"I know this!" Stiles shouted out interrupting Derek causing the Alpha to growl at him.

Stiles just ignored him and continued, "I was driving towards the gym as fast as I could when I remembered the old entrance into the gym it came through the lacrosse field and I just kept driving. Jackson and Erica kept mumbling Derek's name so I figured it was urgent."

"I was not mumbling Derek's name!" Jackson declared emphatically.

"How would you know you were unconscious." Stiles respond just as passionately.

Just when Lydia and Allison exchanged glances, sure they'd have to referee the two...

Erica moved slightly her hands reaching out to them.

Lydia wouldn't have believed it if she hasn't seen it both boys instantly moved to help her and she sat up a bit, she ran her hands over both their shoulders as she spoke aloud to the group for the first time since they'd come to her rescue.

"Our alpha needed us and the wolf in us couldn't help but heed that call. There's nothing wrong with it," she glanced at Jackson.

"And you did good getting us to him Stiles." she said looking at Stiles.

Lydia recognized that look it was the one she saw on Allison's face when she looked at Scott and the same one she saw in the mirror when she was thinking of Derek. Only thing is Erica was giving the look to both Jackson and Stiles. Oh she definitely needed some girl time.

Derek who'd gotten up to give Erica some water and pass a soothing hand over her head, as he walked back over to Lydia's side continued "as I was saying..."

 _Stiles smashed through the back entrance of the gym with the van driving straight into the beta that was charging towards Lydia._  

"That’s when we all came in!" it was Scott's turn to interrupt.

"Really?" Derek grumbled.

Lydia ran a soothing hand over Derek's as she tired hard not to laugh at his frustration with the younger members of his pack.

Peter was less circumspect as he out right laughed. " Yes. Scott do fill us in."

Scott ignoring the obvious sarcasm continued. "Well we were all running to the gym as fast as we could, still in formation except this time I was in the lead...."

_Scott saw the alphas on Derek and ran for him quickly bringing his wolf forward and was shocked to see Peter already shifted and knocking one of the_

_Alpha's off his nephew..._  

Derek looked towards his uncle briefly he didn't remember the fight with much detail, Peter just shrugged at him like it was no big deal.

Scott unaware of the silent exchange continued

" And the rest of the pack came charging into the fray as Allison's arrow caught the female alpha right in the thigh as she abandoned her comrades and fled the scene. The other alpha grabbing the injured one and fleeing too."

"And Derek managed to make it over to Lydia's side just in time to catch her in his arms as she collapsed." Allison finished knowing that would definitely be a part Lydia would want to hear.

She winked down at her best friend.

Lydia smiled at her and the turned her head towards the group one particular member in her sights.

" Ok so know that I remember what happened before I collapsed how about somebody clues me in on what happened afterwards.

Oh and would somebody please tell me what _**THE HELL**_ I am." Lydia said looking straight at Peter as he unsuccessfully tired to leave the room.


	16. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you wondering were Isaac was and what's up with Boyd, here is another piece to the puzzle. Next chapter.... PETER HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. - Again thank you for your continued support.

He stifled a moan as magical lips trailed along his neck and collarbone.  He shivered feeling searching hands skimming the top of his jeans. Twin arousals pressed against each other.

"Arghh... Isaac... Aren't we supposed to getting lunch? " Danny managed to say in between hitched breaths.

"Who needs food?" Isaac breathed into his ear causing yet another delicious shiver to go down his spine.

"As much as I hate being the voice of reason. We are in Scott McCall’s kitchen and there is a pack meeting we are supposed to be a part of happening isn't there?" Danny hated having to interrupt Isaac's ministrations as he stepped back trying to avoid the passionate heat in those gorgeous baby blues.

"Did you just say Pack meeting?" Isaac replied a cocky grin on his face.

Danny shrugged, " well that’s what you are right? I've seen An American Werewolf in London."

"Gotta say I missed that one." Isaac's smiled dimmed a bit," but yeah you’re right. It's just I can get the abridged version plus I figured Boyd needed the company."

"Have you gotten him to speak to you yet?" Danny asked.

"I hoped that food would help... But then I got a little distracted." Isaac grinned.

"You think?" Danny said on a laugh, his eyes dancing with good humor.

"I gotta say considering how close you were... are with Erica I didn't expect you to be open to Boyd's side of the story."

"People sometimes do horrible things that doesn't mean they aren't worth caring about." There was a wealth of sadness in his voice as he said it. Danny hoped he let him share in that pain one day.

Danny waited sensing there was more Isaac wanted to say and he was willing to wait as long as it took him to say it.

Isaac was lost in thought as he remembered the events of the previous night.

_They made it to Derek and Lydia in time he was so relieved he it was palpable force of joy in his body but that wasn't nothing compared to his reaction when Stiles came out from behind the back of the van. He had a limping Jackson by his side as he carried... Erica! It was Erica he didn't care about the hows or why's it was Erica! He went to rush towards her and take her from Stiles when he felt Boyd stiffen beside him._

_His breath hitched, shock Isaac thought the Alpha pack lied to him about her being dead. Not surprising evil bastards. But then suddenly a scream as she pointed straight at Boyd and named him, "traitor!!!!"_

_Boyd just put his head down. And suddenly Isaac felt Derek thrust an unconscious Lydia at him. As he grabbed Boyd by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "What did you do?!!"_

_After that it was pretty much pandemonium again as the Sheriff, Argent, and Peter tried to pull Derek off Boyd. Reminding him that they needed to get Erica and Lydia out of there. He finally stepped back dropping Boyd to the floor._

_Scott volunteered his home.  Derek took Lydia back uttering the words "bring him" it was an order that sounded more like "guard him". He heard Derek tell Scott to take Erica from Stiles and then heard both Jackson and Stiles say "we got her" as Scott moved to take her from them._

_"Come on let's get out here. I'm sure I'll be getting a call from the school in a few hours and I'd rather not already be at the crime scene." The sheriff said as he lovingly patted his son’s head. Isaac saw Stiles smile back and felt a pang in his chest Isaac couldn't help but be envious he missed that. " Come on boys" he heard Peter say as he helped Boyd up and led them behind Derek. Allison and Scott went off with Chris, he could hear Allison worrying over Lydia, "do you think she'll be ok?" Her voice drifted off._

 

" It was nice wasn't it? Coming to Scott's house and being greeted by his mom. Like you know she wasn't just worried about him but all of us." Isaac spoke finally looking back up at Danny.

"Mrs. McCall is great." Danny smiled.

" It’s like we're all family you know. And you don't turn your back on family." Isaac started to pace he really appreciated how Danny didn't push he just listened.

" Boyd was the first person I told. Like I just blurted it out to him when we were going for a swim... I don't know like maybe I was testing him." Isaac stopped pacing. "He laughed. Like not in a mean way but like big and good-natured. And just hugged me and said cool man. Guess we never have to worry about falling for the same girl. Jumped in the water and asked me what I was waiting for."

"You don't forget that kind of acceptance Isaac." Danny thought of Jackson. " trust me I know."

Isaac nodded, suddenly getting what it was Danny saw in Jackson.

"I just need to give him a chance." Glancing out the window where Boyd was sitting on a tree stump.

"Does Derek know?" Danny asked.

"Never actually told him but with Peter in the know." Isaac shuffled nervously.

"Talk to him. I know the way he handled Boyd might've brought up old stuff but..." Danny took a breath speaking for Derek Hale wasn't exactly easy.

"He felt betrayed and come on look at her, from what I understand from how Derek just snapped Jackson's knee into place and he started healing. Well I'm thinking a takes a lot for one you too look that bad." Danny finished as he ran circle patterns over Isaac's hand.

"We used to joke that she was his favorite. Cause she could say anything to him and he never seemed to get mad or frustrated with her." Isaac smiled at the memory.

"Some men love woman." At Isaac raised eyebrow. " Not like that. Like some men just like being around them. I do. I live with my aunt and cousin and they're awesome. I just like being around them. I'm thinking Derek's like that too. It definitely explains why he'd fall for Lydia. You don't get more female then her." They both laughed.

"I'm gonna go take this to him." Isaac picked up one of the sandwiches Ms. McCall and Danny had made.

"Do you want me to go with you? Wait here? Whatever you need." Danny spoke while passing him a bottle of soda to take to Boyd as well.

" No. I gotta speak to him on my own. " He started to walk out the door and stopped turning around. " but thank you Danny." He turned back and kept going towards Boyd.


	17. I'm a What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally knows what she is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First a million and one apologies for taking so obscenely long to update this fic. It's official I suck. So thank you thank you thank you if you even still care enough to keep reading. I do intend to finish this baby up I'm think approximately another 8 chapters and a epilogue... I got a bit stuck and then I got caught up with season 3A how much did we love it!! my heart still hurts oh the pain. so without further ado here is chapter 17! hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome and appreciated.

_" Ok so know that I remember what happened before I collapsed how about somebody clues me in on what happened afterwards. Oh and would somebody please tell me what **THE HELL**  I am." Lydia said looking straight at Peter as he unsuccessfully tired to leave the room. –_

* * *

 

Peter met with some resistance on his way out of the door by the form of the Sheriff and Argent.  They were both standing sentry at the door, arms folded, legs akimbo and eyes glaring.

“ You’re going to answer that girl if you know what she is Pete.” The sheriff looked his former childhood friend straight in the eye.  Chris remained silent by his side but the threat of force was apparent in his stance.

Peter rolled his eyes at them as he flashed a bit of blue. “ Are the two of you serious?  I could fling you both across the room without breaking stride.”

“Oh really?” Allison spoke her arrow already trained on him. Chris smiled bright at his baby girl having his back.

“I’d feel compelled to back up the Sheriff for Stilinski here.” Jackson gestured toward Stiles his own eyes flashing blue.

“Come on do I even have to say it, it’s like your threatening my dad.” Scott finished claws showing.  The sheriff eyes grew a bit misty as he glanced over his son’s friends and saw Melissa smiling at him.

Lydia meanwhile was giving Derek the do something look and being purposely ignored she’d no doubt. Derek enjoyed his uncle’s misery after-all.

“Nobody likes you Uncle Pete.” Derek smirked. “ That being said I’m pretty sure he was joking… right?”

“Geesh…” Peter said stepping back making an ' I surrender ' gesture with his arms. “ Nobody has a sense of humor anymore.”

“hahaha…. Happy now? Speak. What. Am. I?” Lydia said exasperated.

“You’re awfully brave little read with the big bad wolf by your side.” Peter mocked. 

Lydia just shrugged. “ Stop stalling. I cut a beta’s head off last night if you recall.”

“Ouch… Fair enough.  Somebody’s testy…” Peter rolled his eyes. “ Fine you’re a Morrigan.”

“She’s a what?” Stiles spoke up first.

“ Well its sort of what you’d think of as a banshee perhaps.” Peter answered.

“So she’s a screamer? Yeah… I pretty sure Derek didn’t really want us all knowing that.” Stiles finished cheekily.

“Stiles!!!!” pretty much everyone said in unison as Derek told Jackson to handle that and Jackson smacked Stiles over the head. “Dude!”

Erica laughed and rubbed the back of Stiles’ head.

“Wait a Morrigan… a Banshee… so… what your saying is a I’m a faery? A fucking faery!!!” Lydia shouted out.

“ Your immune, connected to the Hales.  All the major families of the fae do and we each have our own and…” Peter rushed on trying to avoid the glare he was getting from his nephew who’d clearly figured out that Peter had known what Lydia was from the start. That he’d always know she would be immune.

“Wait…” Stiles could barely speak he was laughing so hard.  Lydia glared at him. “I’m sorry Lyds but did no one else cat that Derek Hale is a faery…” Stiles just kept on laughing as everyone just stared at him. “Oh, come on… that’s funny.”

“Somebody please tell me again why we keep him around.” Derek said red eyes flashing.

“I often wonder the same thing.” Peter added.

Sheriff glared at Peter before turning back to his son. “ Son. Now is not the time to tease Derek.”

“Sorry…” Stiles said unabashedly smiling a toothy grin at Derek who rolled his eyes in return.

“Ok. Enough! Can we get back to what being a Morrigan… Banshee... faery actually means?” Allison stood up as she trained her eyes on Peter twirling the arrowhead in her hands.

Peter took a moment to appreciate her… oh those Argent women he really could understand the appeal. He cleared his throat. “ Well as I was saying a banshee warns of death, can talk to and hear the spirits… her scream is essentially a weapon. Not of just warning but of force. Now the Morrigan is more of a category a sort of queen well that’s what the ancient Celts worshipped them as anyhow… goddesses of battle, can warn impeding doom and deal with the dead.  They feed off on the energy of battle particular that of other fae.”

“So what your saying is that I’m basically a Banshee and that being the Morrigan is a hierarchy of said classification. But you don’t actually know if I’m The Morrigan” Lydia finished the pieces of Peter’s manipulation of her making sense.

“You knew even before you bit her?” Jackson spoke up. He glared at Peter the anger he felt for him palpable. He may no longer be in love with Lydia but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still important to him.

Peter sighed a bit dejectedly, “ Yes I knew.  I can only apologize for fifty percent of it all my beautiful girl “ He held Lydia’s gaze. “ Since I can’t say, I’m sorry to be alive again. I am however sorry that I made you think you were losing your mind to do it.”

“ Just so we are clear. You’re not forgiven. But I get it.” Lydia spoke her tone stern and unyielding.  Derek squeezed her thigh silently communicating to her that he letting her call this one, on how to deal with Peter.

“Plus as much as I’d rather we didn’t, we need you. Doesn’t mean we like or trust you.”

 “ So what did I miss?” Danny burst through the door accidently moving the Sheriff and Mr. Argent from their positions… He’d decided to give Isaac and Boyd as much privacy as possible.

The minute everyone turned to smile at Danny a greeting… Peter disappeared.

“ Really?” Stiles shouted as he pounded his fist against the side of the bed.

“He’ll be back.” Lydia said.

“It’s the one thing that is dependable about him…” Derek finished.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Lydia’s as he leaned down to give her a swift kiss on her brow.

“Its not your fault he’s mercenary bastard who will also do what’s best for him. Sometimes we just happen to be on the same side.” She said to him as she stroked his cheek and he rested his head against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- I definitely took so liberties with what Lydia is... before actual knowing of what Lydia was in the series i vacillated between her being a succubus or a banshee... I've gone the Banshee route here just like on Teen Wolf but with a bit of a spin takes to the tale of the Morrigan: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Morr%C3%ADgan  
> And of course my imagination -- again thanks for reading!


	18. Questions and Answers, Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more questions... and more answers? maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is chapter 18!! just one day in between updates! woohoo! don't get to excited guys back to work tomorrow but I'm already working on 19 and will hopefully get that to you before the week is up. I'm giving myself a deadline so hopefully I get this done! and can start up my slew of other ideas. Once again thank you so much for reading and following! and i'll shut up now and let you read.

_" No. I gotta speak to him on my own. " He started to walk out the door and stopped turning around. " but thank you Danny." He turned back and kept going towards Boyd._

* * *

 

Boyd caught the can of soda Isaac threw at him by instinct, its funny he mused considering how deep his thoughts were concerning what happened what he’d allowed to happen. The can should’ve hit him in the head and fallen on the ground not gracefully been caught and then placed there at this feet. He was a wolf now, surrounded by them, so why hadn’t he thought to tell the truth… to find a way to help her… to protect her.

Instead, he’d been consumed by a fear so palpable he didn’t know what to do with himself now that it was gone.

“ Sandwich! Earth to Boyd! Do you want the sandwich?” Isaac’s words broke through his thoughts.

“Sorry man. I’m just so sorry.” Boyd said still looking down at his feet.

“Its just ham and cheese with some mayo no need to apologize” Isaac said as he sat down next to him on the tree stump nudge his leg with his knee.

Boyd looked up at Isaac is brother for all intents and could figure out what he was doing out here.

“What are you doing here?” Boyd asked.

“Offering you a sandwich” Isaac was going for nonchalance but Boyd could see the weariness behind them.

“Just ask me. I know you want to.” Boyd said as he took the sandwich placing it against the untouched can of soda. Once again hanging his head down. Isaac knew about low self-esteem but this… this was more than that.

“I saw you when you came back. You were beaten within an inch of your life. That’s not something you can just let happen to yourself or use as some kind of cover to infiltrate and take back information so… yeah… I need to understand. Why?” Isaac finished his hands squeezing his own knees as though trying to keep himself seated.

“I… I don’t know. “ Boyd said. Isaac was about to interrupt when he held up his hand.

Rubbing his face with his hands, “ That’s not… I know its not what you want to hear but I just don’t know… I mean I was there with her and it was horrible… she’s so strong… I mean you think you know but you don’t know Isaac. I tired to take the brunt of the beatings but she would have it would find a way to jump in. It wasn’t the Alpha’s they’d just watch… mostly. It was their soldiers. They were expendable and they knew it. I mean you...” Boyd took a breath.

Boyd had never spoke about his time in captivity before. Isaac had suspected it had been tough but never what Boyd was just now describing. So he decided he'd follow Danny's example and just listened.

* * *

 

Peter saw his chance and made his move he needed to step away. He hated how he felt around her both guilty and well… he wasn’t in denial about himself he wasn’t a good guy. Never had been even with the nephew he loved. And yes, he loved him well as well as he could love anyone that wasn’t himself.

“Where are you going?” he heard one of the loveliest female voices he knew next to his dead wife.

“Melissa…” Peter said on breath.

“I thought you were explaining things to the kids.” She said. She held her stance as we walked by her on his way out the kitchen door. He was a beautiful damaged man. She couldn’t help but notice that and she knew herself well enough that that fact just made him more dangerous that he already was.

“We all need some space. But I’ll be back Melissa. I won’t let the monsters get you.” He smiled at her as he opened the door.

“But whose going to protect me from you.” He heard her say as he walked out. Who indeed… he thought.

He heard them as he approached they were sitting on a tree stump in the backyard.

“There was only one way to move up the ranks… so when they were recruiting a new alpha member they would go up against the betas only two betas had ever made it and turned... the twins. Anyway they knew they couldn’t break her so they separated us. I didn’t know for sure she was dead. But I so afraid… He said he could see through my eyes… and I… that’s why I tried…”

“To stay away…” Peter finished. “Deucalion. Was that his name? Is that what they called him?”

“Yes.” Boyd finished looking up at Peter.

Isaac remained silent, sure, Peter had helped them back at the school, but that didn’t mean he could be trusted. The enemy of my enemy and all that, isn’t that how the saying went.

“It’s not your fault kid. They call him the demon wolf and he somehow can control… I remember my sister saying something regarding it once how he only wanted to recruit special alphas… he wanted her.” Peter seemed lost in thought.

* * *

 

He’d walked out the room leaving Lydia with everyone. It was overwhelming how much he felt around her. How much he wanted her by his side and safe. So he’d gone after his uncle knowing if there was anyone that he’d share information with it was him.

He saw Melissa walking back towards the den where everyone was camped out. “Have you…” he started.

“He just walked out the back door.” She finished. She patted his arm briefly as she keep walking.

Derek couldn’t help but miss his own mother at Melissa's simple gesture. It was who she was so welcoming and warm. She reminded him of his mom that quiet strength, also of his Aunt Abby; he could see why Peter was so fond of her. He wasn’t pretending about that at least.

Derek sped up his pace to catch up with his uncle but as he reached for the handle he heard voices.

He decided to just lean back and hear what Peter had to say to his betas.

“…He wanted her. He always did though it was obvious, he was sweet is what Talia always said the way he’d look at her so adoringly. Think Stiles with Lydia up until recently, if you need a visual.” Derek could feel the shrug in his uncle’s voice.

* * *

 

“What does that have to do with me?” Boyd asked.

“And how does that make it not his fault?” Isaac finished.

“I forget how in a rush you kids always are… you know you miss all the good parts by constantly rushing to end.” Peter finished a naughty smirk on his lips. His young pack mates really needed to learn somethings. He was getting too old for this nonsense.

“My point is that you wanted to tell us... didn’t you?” Peter asked Boyd who nodded emphatically.

“You wanted to tell Derek. But some how the words came out wrong. Something else was said and you felt like they were watching you like they could hear and see everything you said and did. Correct?” Boyd once again nodded at Peter.

“Yes. That’s what it felt like… well what I believed but now… it all just feels wrong like it was in my mind.” Boyd finished getting what Peter was saying at last.

“He did something to him. Got in his head somehow? Is that what your saying.” Isaac supplied the final piece.

“Yes. That’s exactly what he’s saying.” Derek said as he walked out of the back door the screen swinging in his wake.

“Maybe know you’ll stop… and actually tell us how he did this…” Derek paused walking towards Boyd, squeezing his shoulder.

“How he was able to circumvent Boyd’s loyalty to pack?” Derek questioned this time he was getting some answers.


End file.
